


Falice Oneshots

by shellyjohnscns



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, parentdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyjohnscns/pseuds/shellyjohnscns
Summary: A collection of Falice oneshots





	1. Learn to Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice returns from the farm and FP learns the hard way that forgiveness has to be earned.

“Is that everything?” Betty asked her mother as she finished folding away her few items of clothing into her overnight bag.

Alice had spent the last 3 days in hospital recovering from the incident that had taken place at the farm she had been infiltrating. 

The last thing she remembered was Polly rumbling her act and immediately telling all to Edgar before he attacked her and left her for dead. 

She figured Charles had realised she wasn’t responding to any of his calls and managed to track her down and finish the infiltration once and for all.

Bringing her hand down from her face, she folded her arms across her chest and tightened herself up. 

“Yes- yes I believe so.” She answered as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Mr Jones should be here soon. He would’ve got here earlier but there was some incident at Jellybeans school. He had to pick her up immediately.” Betty explained

“Right.” Alice muttered as she glared out of the hospital window. FP was honestly the last thing on her mind right now. 

She hadn’t thought about him, outside of anger, since he had chosen Gladys over her in the most callous way. 

Of course she couldn’t knock him for wanting the best for his kids and wanting to make up for his poor parenting in the past but the way she saw it, he could’ve done it without treating her like some cheap one night stand that meant nothing to him.

“Charles is back at home too. I managed to persuade him to take the day off to welcome you home properly.” Betty explained excitedly. 

During the weeks of her mother’s absence she had developed a bond with her long lost brother, which shocked her even seeing as after Chic she had remained a little apprehensive to the existence of her brother and promised herself if he miraculously turned out to be alive, she’d keep him at arms length to avoid going through that again.

Alice smiled. It was amazing hearing Betty talk about Charles so positively and as if the two had know each other their whole lives.

“Uhm, honey, about that....” Alice began as she turned around on the bed. She gestured for Betty to come and sit opposite her and she did. 

The teen sat up and crossed her legs, facing her mother. Alice took hold of Betty’s hands, knowing that what she was about to say would possibly result in a screaming match. 

Betty laid her hand upon her mothers and looked at her worriedly. She had been given that look enough times to know bad news was soon to follow.

“What’s wrong Mom?”

Alice took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot and, I think it’s best for us to move.”

Betty released a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and loosened up a little, showing a sign of relief, which confused Alice. 

“Well obviously we’ve gotta move soon Mom, we can’t stay with the Jones’ forever. There’s not enough space for us, Charles, the twins and Polly, when she eventually gets out. Hopefully soon. Perhaps one of those luxury condos on the East side of town?”

“No- No Elizabeth. I mean, move away. From Riverdale.” Alice revealed. Dropping that bombshell turned out to be more difficult that she thought, especially as she saw Betty’s face completely drop at the mention of leaving Riverdale.

“But why?” Betty questioned 

“Why not?”

“Because, Riverdale is my home, our home. My whole life is here, my school, my friends. What’s brought this on?” Betty questioned, genuinely confused. Her mother wanting to leave Riverdale was certainly a shock to her

“Well as you said, we can’t stay with the Jones’ and a fresh start would be the best thing for us.”

“And what about Polly? Have you even talked to her about this?” Betty argued.

“No. And I won’t be telling her until we find a place, I don’t want anything setting her back or stunting her recovery.”

“And the twins?” Betty added. “

“They’re fine with Cheryl for now, they’re settled. I don’t want them moved pillar to post until Polly is well again and we’re out of town.” Alice answered.

“Mom, how is moving going to resolve anything that’s happened? That’s not dealing with your problems that’s just running away from them.”

“There are too many bad memories in this town, in that house-“ Alice explained with tears in her eyes 

Betty was on the verge of tears as well and ran her hand through her hair. “Mom, can you at least think about this properly? You’re just thinking irrationally out of fear and I get it-“

“I’m not thinking irrationally Elizabeth. This is for the best.” She rested a hand on Betty’s knee and she brushed it away.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. The two women turned around to find FP stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers, apprehensive on whether to enter or not.

“Hey. Am I interrupting something?” He asked quietly 

Betty cleared her throat and folded her arms against her chest, still clearly in distress over her and her mothers conversation. “No. No you’re not. I’ll be in the car.” She walked out of the room, leaving FP and Alice alone.

The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Alice glared at him through the corner of her eye. She didn’t know how to feel in that moment. She was just filled with hate and wanted nothing more than to shove those flowers where the sun didn’t shine.

She backed up a little as he slowly approached her. He made no effort to hide his embarrassment and regret. He knew exactly how she felt about him currently, and honestly he didn’t blame her.

“You look good.” He finally spoke. “I got you these.” He revealed handing her the flowers. She reluctantly accepted.

“Hmm. Not a peony in sight.” She said as she carefully observed the diverse bouquet. 

“Of course not. You’re allergic aren’t you?”

Part of her was a little shocked by that revelation on his part. He actually remembered.

“My bag’s over there.” She told pointing towards it before walking out, deciding not to say anything more to him.

He took her bag up for her and proceeded to leave. He knew this was only the start of her snarky and cold behaviour, but he had nobody to blame but himself for it, it was him who hurt her deeply, not the other way around.

The drive home between the three of them was awkward to say the least, and FP’s attempts to clear the air and stop things being that way had failed spectacularly. If it wasn’t Alice completely ignoring him, it was Betty giving short and empty answers.

They walked through the front door of the house and the three were immediately greeted by Charles. Alice’s face lit up at the sight of him.

“Alice! It’s good to have you home.” He said to her as he slowly approached her. Things weren’t quite at the level Alice had wished it to be between them, hence why he had yet to call her Mom, not that she didn’t blame him, but they were getting there.

She leaned in to hug him tightly. At first he was apprehensive but he soon gave in and accepted it.

“It’s good to see you too.” She revealed with a tear in her eye. She stepped back and took a closer look at her son. To this day she still couldn’t believe he was here, alive and well. She placed her hands on his cheeks, observing him closer. God he was the spitting image of his father.

“Betty told me you took the day off work, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Well I wanted to welcome you home properly. And put a smile on your face at least.”

“You’re so sweet.” She said to him pinching his cheek

“Alice?” A small voice said, hiding behind Charles. 

Jellybean stepped out from behind him, revealing a handmade card in her hand. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Alice answered 

“I made this welcome home card for you at school today.” She explained as she handed it to Alice. It made her heart swell that Jellybean thought to do something so sweet.

“I absolutely love it. Thank you dear.” Alice smiled as she rested her hand on Jellybean’s shoulder.

The young girl grinned as she twiddled her thumbs. “So are you and Betty going to be living here now? I really want Dad and Jughead outnumbered.”

Betty tightened her face at the mention of Jellybean’s comment of living in the house. It just infuriated her much further.

She gathered her purse from the hook. “I’m going to Pops.” She bluntly said before going to leave 

Alice, making one last attempt to get Betty to no longer be mad at her tried to stop her at the doorway. “Honey, I can drive you.” She offered

“No it’s fine, I’ll do it.” FP kindly offered. He too was trying to get back into somebody’s good books.

“I’m more than capable of driving my daughter around.” Alice snapped, slightly regretting it the minute she saw FP’s face drop.

“I don’t want any of you to drive me. I’ll walk.” Betty said nonchalantly before closing the front door.

“What’s wrong with her?” Charles acknowledged. He could sense something had probably happened between the two but he didn’t want to overstep.

Alice took a hold of Charles hand and lead him to the couch. FP and Jellybean followed.

Alice sat down and crossed her legs, clasping her hands together as she prepared to tell Charles the news.

“She’s upset, because I told her that we’ll be moving, out of Riverdale.” Alice revealed

FP’s mouth fell slightly open and shock donned his face. Did he hear that right? Was she really leaving Riverdale for good?

“You’re moving away?” Jellybean quietly asks.

“Uhm, Jelly belly, why don’t you go upstairs?” FP said to his youngest as he ushered her towards the staircase. He watched as she disappeared up the staircase and he went back to the sofa, wanting to speak to Alice about this matter but she seemed more than determined to continue ignoring him.

“Are you sure about this? I mean it seems like a huge decision, and you and Betty have been through enough.” Charles mentioned.

FP didn’t want to intervene or overstep directly, but in that moment he felt like he had no choice.

“I’m with Charles on this one. Are you really sure about this, Alice?”

Alice continued to ignore FP and took a hold of Charles hands and shifted to the edge of the couch.

“I’ve thought about it for a while and it’s for the best, it won’t be right away, but it will be happening.” She explained to him.

“It’s not ideal, but, I get it. I understand.” Charles added

Alice smiled softly and placed her hand on his shoulder. “I knew you would.” She added before rising from the couch and taking her luggage upstairs herself.

•••

Charles had left to return to his apartment a little while ago, Betty was still at Pops with Jughead and Jellybean was in bed. Theoretically speaking, Alice and FP had the house to themselves at the moment.

She had always thought the home was a little too big but clearly not big enough seeming as everywhere she turned FP seemed to be there. She felt like he had been following her ever since she got home from the hospital.

She had remained in the kitchen for a while, flipping through the rent section in a newspaper with a cup of tea in hand.

She was interrupted when she noticed FP coming down the staircase. He locked eyes with her as he stepped down and walked right into the kitchen.

She shifted her eyes immediately back to her paper, not wanting to give him the satisfaction 

“Sorry for taking up your bed, but don’t worry, we’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” She stated nonchalantly without looking up.

FP continued to walk towards her. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Alice nodded and continued flipping through the paper.

“Actually, while I’m down here, can I talk to you?” He asked leaning over the island.

Her eyes shifted up towards him and she raised her eyebrow at him before focusing back on the newspaper.

“I don’t think we have much to talk about Forsythe. Do you?” 

He reached his hand out to touch hers. “Alice please.” He pleaded.

She looked down upon his hand rested on hers and there those feelings were again, those heated and anxious feelings that ran through her body every time he touched her. Those right feelings, those feelings of love. The chemistry was still there and no matter how much she push him away there was no escaping them.

She cleared her throat and snatched her hand back. “Don’t, FP.” She closed the paper and hopped off of the island table, walking towards the sink and glaring out of the window to gather herself together.

He noticed her reflection in the window. He knew she was trying her best to hide it but those tears developing in her ocean blue eyes were threatening to fall any minute.

“Don’t what, Alice?” He asked calmly.

She turned her head towards his voice without completely turning around. “Don’t touch me, like everything’s normal, or like you deserve my breath or like-“ 

She took a deep gut breath as she lost her fight with the tears, they were coming down fast. “Like you didn’t, break my heart, again. In the worst way.” She breathed out before sniffling and wiping a tear and looking down so she wouldn’t have to see him.

He knew her well enough to know when she was suppressing her tears, and she was doing it right now. And knowing he was responsible for her current pain killed him. The real kicker was hearing her actually say it, it made it just that much real. He had hurt her, deeply, and he couldn’t ignore that no matter how hard he tried.

“I’m sorry.” He croaked out, there were tears threatening to fall down his chiselled face too.

She laughs. She honestly didn’t think he could be any more pathetic. Turning around to finally face him, she almost wanted to claw his eyes out, and she would if she didn’t pity him so much.

“Sorry? You’re sorry? That’s all you have to say?” She questions him. He didn’t respond, just continued to glare at her with those pathetic puppy dog like eyes.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now, it’s over, right?” She removed her hands from the sink, she had them gripped so tight her fingernails dug into them, and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, not before FP grabbed ahold of her by the upper arms.

“Let me go FP!” She demanded 

“Is that why you’re moving away? To get back at me?” He asked.

“God, you are so arrogant. Of course this all about you.” She scoffs before poking her tongue in her cheek.

“Because it’s not going to help Alice, trust me.” He advised 

She narrowed her eyes towards him. “This is really none of your business.”

“No. But Jughead is, and you moving away with Betty affects him too.” He told her.

“Well she can always visit. And hey, if that doesn’t work out then I’ll be doing her a favour. If I can save her a potential heartbreak then I will, knowing you Jones men have form.” She snapped before removing herself out of his embrace.

She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of the finest red she saw, along with a glass from the cupboard. God knows she desperately needed it right now.

“And there it is!” FP practically chants as he watched her fill her glass

“There what is, Forsythe?!” She spat

“If this is about me, then punish me, but don’t put our kids through this!” He begged.

She scoffed as she raised her glass. “So now the man who let his 15 year old son sleep on the streets and drank his family away wants to lecture me about how I’m raising my daughter?” She gulped down her whole glass and wiped her mouth after she was done.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” He explained as he stormed over to her.

“Well how about you don’t say anything.” She gleefully began to pour herself another glass but not before FP took the bottle and glass from her hands and stormed over to the sink, pouring the contents of the glass down the drain.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She said trying to fight for the bottle back

“That’s not going to help, trust me I know.” He informed her sternly.

Alice rolled her eyes and leaned up against the sink with a scowl set upon her face.

“Alice, please talk to me. I know you’re hurting right now and I’ll do anything to take the pain away.” He reaches out for her chin but she briskly moved away back to the island and slowly cried, keeping her back to him. She didn’t need him seeing her breakdown 

He slowly approached her, resting his hand on her shoulder and surprisingly she didn’t react.

“Alice, believe me when I say, that if I could go back-“

“What? You’ll do things differently?” She finished for him.

“Yes! I’d go back and tell Gladys to go back to Toledo and-“

“Oh this is much bigger than Gladys.” She practically bellowed, stunning him a little

She turned her head around, keeping her back to him and trying to subside the tears.

“Do you even understand how you made feel?” She interrogated as she turned around fully. “For you to willingly make the same mistake, for the third time?” She cried. 

She tried to control her breathing as the tears and crying just increased. “You made me feel worthless, FP. Worthless and unloved.”

FP shut his eyes tight as that floating tear finally released itself. He couldn’t look at her, he just couldn’t. She was in an even worse state than he thought, and it was all down to him.

“I mean, is there something wrong with me?” She began to ask herself. “Am I not deserving of love? Don’t I deserve to be happy?” She finished clutching her chest.

He intervened. He couldn’t listen to this any further. “Of course you do. Of course you’re loved Alice.” And he really meant it too.

Alice scoffed and turned back around. “My father left after I was born. My mother barely paid attention to me.” She added before wiping her tears again.

“My own husband, tried to kill me, and to add insult to injury, cheated on me with his own cousin.” She finished giving a little tear filled laugh at how ridiculous it all sounded 

His guilt increased by the masses as he heard her go on. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and take the pain away but he knew it was best for her to rant and get her ill feelings out.

“You know, after everything with Hal being the black hood, as heartbroken as I was, I finally felt liberated. I felt, this is the opening we needed for us to finally find our way to each other again.” She cried. She was in a much more panicked state now and her breathing just increased rapidly.

“And being with you, was my safe space, and semblance of normalcy, but after what you did, it felt like high school, all over again.” She screamed as she clutched her chest. “And you rejecting me, when I was pregnant with Charles, and how I was so desperate for someone that I turned to Hal of all people and it ended up turning into a disaster and how he made me strip away so much of myself and how I gave up so much for him all to for him to just, to just-“ 

He immediately walked over to her and pulled her into him. He didn’t care about her possibly rejecting him, she needed it and he knew she did. This poor woman was so distraught and so broken and to his surprise, she embraced him, and fell into his arms, slowly releasing all the upset and anger she had been feeling for the past 25 years of her life.

He clutched her hair, holding her into him and rubbing circles on her back, knowing from when they were teens that it always calmed her down. Her tears were staining his shirt but he didn’t care, right now all he cared about was comforting her.

After a little while, her tears finally stopped and she raised her head from his chest.

She wiped away her remaining tears and he looked down at her vulnerable face as she glared up into his. He softly held onto her cheek, wiping away a tear and smiling down at the beautiful woman in his arms. 

She turned away from him, still wanting to put on her brave act.

“Allie? Allie, look at me.” He pleaded. She melted at the sound of him using her old nickname from when they were teens.

He wiped away her last tears with his thumbs. “I promise you, I will never, ever make you feel worthless, or unloved ever again.”

Her face softened at his promise. His eyes were telling her he was genuine, and he truly meant it.

“And I’m going to spend the rest of my days on this earth showing you otherwise, because you, Alice Susanna Smith-“ He nervously breathed out. What he was about to say was a huge deal, but she needed to finally hear it after all these years. “Are the love of my life. And I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much, if you’ll let me.”

She smiled softly at him and released a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. That’s all she’s ever wanted to hear come out of his mouth, and she waited 25 years to hear it.

“I was an asshole, in high school, at Pops and after you sold the house to Gladys. I’ve never had the guts to step up and be the man you deserve. And the truth is you’re damn near perfect, no you are perfect. You’re beautiful, intelligent, fierce, the strongest woman I know. And you deserve way better than me, especially after what I’ve done to you, but I still wanna be the one for you, and if you give me that chance I wanna work on being that man you deserve.” He finished 

She smiled up at him as more tears began to flow, but they were happy tears. 

“Was that a smile?” He joked as he wiped her tears away.

She laughed and locked her eyes with his. They were so soft and innocent, they always had been. After 25 years, she was finally hearing what she wanted from him, and it finally made her happy. She felt like she was finally at peace with herself. 

He slowly leaned in to kiss her and she gladly accepted. Their lips touched and that spark they had always had, they felt it run through both their veins. The electricity, the heat between them, it didn’t compare. Their bodies relaxed as their tongues battled for dominance and their heartbeats became in sync. 

It didn’t feel like their usual kisses, this one felt different, it was different. It was the first kiss they had after they declared their love for one another. It was moving. It was passionate. It was long overdue and it felt right. It was right.


	2. With Arms Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in my previous update but yes I do take requests

She gripped onto the side on the kitchen counter, her fingernails practically digging into the wood material. 

There’s no way this could be happening. There has to be some sort of mistake or error, there’s tonnes of causes for lates cycles, she thought to herself.

She began to panic and reached for the nearest glass she could, bringing it to the sink and filling it with the semi cool liquid out of her damn near rusting tap. She should really do something about that she thought as she gulped down her drink frantically.

Wiping her mouth and finally releasing a breath she hadn’t yet realised she was holding, she allowed herself to sink into her dining room chair, hand over her mouth as she silently panicked. Her neighbours heard enough arguments and fights between her and her mother on a weekly basis, they didn’t need to hear this too.

A weak knock upon her door is what snaps her out of her thoughts. “It’s open!” She croaked, refusing to lift her head up from its current position; in her hands staring blankly at the table.

She didn’t have to look up to know who it was. The sound of those leather lace up boots clicking heavily onto her floorboards told her exactly who it was.

“What took you so damn long?” She mumbled, refusing to look up at him.

“I had to be sure which one to get.” He answered before pulling the pharmacy bag out of his leather jacket pocket and placing it on the table

“For Christ sake! They all do the same job!” She bellowed slamming her small fists onto the table. She didn’t want to take her anger out on him, even though he was partly to blame but the past half hour had been the most heart thumping and nerve wracking period in her life. 

The answer to what her future holds was pretty much laying in his possession and the fact that he thought pussy footing around finding the right test was more important 

She finally looked up at him as she held her hand to her mouth still. His chiseled face, sad chestnut eyes and smooth shaven beard directly in her eye-line. Despite doing a pretty superb job at hiding it he was just as terrified as she was, and she started to realise that before letting her guard down and softening up.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m just scared.” She stuttered out as another tear dared to escape. She pulled on the sleeve of her thick house cardigan to dry them away.

Coming to sit next to her, he took a hold of her hand, lightly brushing his fingers across her knuckles. 

“And so am I.” He added as he reached out to her chin softly, forcing her to look at him. “But I promise you whatever the results are, I’ll be here for you.”

“And what if it is positive?” She worried as she shrugged her shoulders. Despite almost every girl in her neighbourhood having a child by the time they were 18, it wasn’t necessarily the route she wanted to go down. “What happens? You decline your army offer, the one thing you’ve been fighting for since you were 15 for us to raise a kid?”

“If that’s what it takes then yeah!” FP acknowledged. “I’m not going to bail on my kid Alice, no matter what, and I’d never leave you to deal with this yourself.” He assured her.

Alice began to cry again, but tears of joy. She knew he somewhat solid but hearing those words come out of his mouth made her melt. Despite dating for two straight years, his unconditional love for her never ceases to amaze her.

“I guess I better go to the bathroom then.” She mentioned.

Picking up the bag nervously, she walked towards her bathroom, giving FP one last look before entering. Within a few minutes she would know if her nearby future would involve a child or not.

•••

It’s the beep of FP’s watch timer that snaps them out of their crazy thoughts. In the past 3 minutes, which felt more like 3 hours, all the two of them thought about ridiculous scenarios involving babies and their imaginations admittedly scared them both a little, but they figured that’s what over thinking and panic did.

“That has to be longest 3 minutes ever.” He said chewing on his gum. He had held Alice’s hand the whole time, refusing to let go. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, giving her as much support as he could.

“I can’t do it.” She admitted frantically. “I can’t turn it over, you do it.” She begged

His eyes shifted nervously towards her before reaching out for the stick.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he slowly turned it around, his mouth falling open as he finally did.

Alice removed her hands from her eyes and glared at what had him in such shock. There sat two pink lines staring directly back at her.

Her mouth trembled before shutting her eyes tightly to stop the tears flowing freely. She immediately leaned into his chest and he pulled her in tighter, wanting nothing but to comfort her as best as he could. 

“Please just......just hold me.” She cried with a muffled voice.

His head rested on top of hers before he planted multiple kisses on her head, trying his best to give her nay sign that everything would be okay. 

“Shh shh. It’s okay baby I got you. Everything’s gonna be okay. I’m not going anywhere. I swear.” He promised her, and he damn well meant it too. They were going to get through this together no matter what.


	3. Till I Saw You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of what should have happened in 2x17. Smut ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Smut ahead! Okay so this chapter is basically a complete rewrite of 2x17 and how the scene would have gone down (and should have gone down) if I wrote the show. It represents a time where we were all adorably naive and had so many headcanons about Falice that we wished to be true before 3x04 stomped all over them, hence why this one shot includes very little established canon and a lot of what I imagine Falice were/would be like if Riverdale wasn’t written by a bunch of incompetent jackasses. Hope you enjoy.

Pulling up into that trailer park, the very trailer park she grew up in which happened to be a very stark contrast to the lifestyle she had acquired today, she had to swallow her pride, take responsibility of her actions and prepare for his door to be slammed in her face.

The past 25 years, things had been rocky between the two of them, to say the least. Complicated, if you will, so imagine her surprise when he suggested she leave her husband, and invited her to his retirement party, and most importantly, violated parole and put his whole life in jeopardy to protect her and her family.

As she confidently walked towards the Jones trailer, and transitioned to the front porch, many thoughts and memories plagued her in a flash. 

The last time she was here, she was donning his Serpent jacket and nothing else, laying on his chest as he ran his nimble fingers through her golden locks, telling him how much she loved him as they blasted Nirvana’s Come as You Are on his stereo. 

It was just the two of them, nobody else. She had him and he had her. They were admittedly all each other cared about. It was them against the world and they were determined to face it together. He was her world and she was his; the junior King and Queen of the Southside reigning supreme in their custom made jackets.

Ever since then, she had traded leather for pastels, chokers for pearls, boots for kitten heels and darkening cosmetics for lighter shades; a far cry from the girl she used to be, well presented herself as. 

Deep down, she was still that fearless motorcycle riding Southside bad girl that he fell in love with, that wasn’t changing any time soon.

She raised her manicured closed fist to the door, softly banging three times and hoping despite the light knocks, he answered as soon as possible.

Her breath hitches in her throat as she hears a chain slide on the other side and the hinges squeak before the door is slowly pulled back, revealing a somewhat surprised FP. Well that’s what his face said the minute his eyes narrowed in mild confusion and his mouth fell slightly open. 

Dressed in a fitting grey t shirt that hugged his biceps and body tightly, accentuating his muscular figure, dark coloured denim jeans that fell just below his waist and his black hair perfectly slicked back, he closed his mouth again slowly before continuing to chew the fresh piece of gum he had placed in his mouth shortly before she arrived.

“Well, you’re the last person I was excepting to see.” He reveals, running his hand up the door before his entire arm is leant into it, pulling a light smirk at her appearance.

She licks her lips anxiously, looking down at her feet as she clutched onto her purse in her hands. “Can I come in?” She pleads looking back at him.

He closes his eyes as he sighs and tilts his head to the ground. Looking back with tightened lips, he steps aside, gesturing towards the couch and allowing her to enter, throwing out his piece of gum.

She strolls further into the living room as he closes the door behind her, observing the trailer she hadn’t been inside of in 25 years. It seemed bigger than it was when she was a teenager, and she was admittedly impressed with FP’s homely upkeep, despite the old and mismatched furniture that she was pretty sure was older than the two of them.

“Your old man’s chair still in tact then?” She states pointing her purse towards the tatty but comfy, from what she can remember, old arm chair that Forsythe Senior would frequently occupy.

He laughs at her statement as he moves towards the 3 seater couch, that held an odd memory or two to them. “Yeah well, I just didn’t have the heart to get rid of it, it feels like part of the family.” 

He removes a cushion on the couch, straightening the blanket that covered it up before sitting down and leaning his arm against the back. Spreading his legs confidently as the left corner of his mouth flicked into a smirk. 

He gestured for her to take a seat in the arm chair and she hesitantly obliged, smoothing down the back of her long duster coat as she situated herself and clearing her throat before placing her purse on her knees, paying close attention to his new found confident position on the sofa.

She didn’t intend to be at the trailer long but the current positions the two of them currently found themselves in told her otherwise.

He pouts out his lips before speaking, finally breaking the silence between them.

“So, how are you doing?” He asks, more out of politeness than curiosity.

Her face stiffens and eyes shift, not really wanting to reveal the details of her personal life, but it’s not like he didn’t know enough about her already. 

“Other than my husband cheating on me, with Penelope Blossom of all people, I’m just peachy.” She reveals sarcastically before scoffing in embarrassment, looking down at her feet before running her hand through her hair to shift a few loose strands from her face and titling her head back up as she did.

“But enough about him, I came to talk to you, to thank you, and apologise.”

His eyebrows rose in shock and his mouth fell agape before releasing a laugh. Was he hearing this right? Not only was she, Alice Cooper apologising for something, God knows what, and thanking him too, but turns out Mr Perfect Northsider isn’t so perfect after all, and the stepfords of Riverdale appeared to have many cracks.

“Thank me? What for?” He leans forward a little, wanting her to know he had her full attention.

“I had some, trouble the other day. With a few old acquaintances of Chic’s.” 

“And you’re okay? You weren’t hurt?” He wonders.

“Yes. The serpents saved me, and Betty. That’s what I’m thanking you for. I already thanked the juniors at school but I wanted to thank you in person. As the King, I thought you deserved a separate thank you in person.” She explains before smiling nervously and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

His smirk turns into a full grown grin, raising his brow in thought. “And the apology?”

“For everything I’ve ever said about the Serpents in the Register. I had no right. I am a Serpent after all, one of your own, and you were right, snakes don’t shed their skin so easily.”

His eyes gleamed with softness as he listened to her words, admittedly shocked at these revelations of hers. It was the last thing he was expecting to hear, but he appreciated it anyway.

Her face flushes as they held each other’s gaze for a moment longer than normal. She couldn’t help but fix her eyes onto the bulge in his pants as he sat there arrogantly with his legs spread. She gulped as she lay her eyes upon him.

He was well aware of where her eyes had shifted towards, doing everything in his power to not make it obvious. He continues to glare at her, his deep chestnut eyes staring her down until she felt completely on the spot. 

“Was there something else?” He inquires in low tone.

She began to stutter before clearing her throat. “Uhm, no. Not at all. That’s all I came for.” She loosens herself and stands up, swinging her purse over her shoulder as he does the same, opening the the door for her to walk out of.

“Well I guess I’ll see you around then?” He wondered as she approached the door. She turned to face him, their chests practically touching as her breathing quickened in his presence. His glistening orbs practically undressing her as they lock eyes once more.

Her mouth widened a little, preparing to speak, realising a little moan in the back of her throat. “Th- and thanks, again. I really do appreciate what the Seprents did.” She added, still gazing up at him, her eyes filled with innocence and anxious as ever.

His soft lips curve into a smile before reaching up to stroke his hand against her shoulder, brushing her fallen hair behind her. “Don’t mention it, I’m just happy you’re okay, and safe.” 

Her knees weaken at his touch and she can feel her body heat increase as a feeling in the pit of her gut takes over, a feeling of passion and nerves combined she had yet to feel with Hal, and hadn’t felt since the last time she was this close to FP.

“Are you sure that’s all you wanted, Alice?” He inquires again, this time, whispering seductively before his thumb lightly strokes against perfect and pink pursed lips as he holds his hand under her chin.

She is rendered weak right there and then on the spot. She pushes her lips further out, planting a kiss on his thumb before gazing back up at him with eyes filled with mild lust.

Slowly but surely, their heads leaned in, feeling his hot, lust filled breathing pants on her lips as their noses brushed against each other.

Taking herself by surprise, she finally went in, planting a soft kiss upon his lips and oh God how she had missed it. It was nothing but a light peck at most but her heart was already racing as arousal ran through her veins. 

“FP.....” She spoke with weakened breaths. “We can’t. I’m with Hal.” She states still glaring at his lips.

He tilts his head as she reminds him of her marriage to he who should not be named, but quite frankly, he didn’t care. “He cheated on you Al, or have you forgotten that little detail?”

She shifts her innocent eyes up at him once more before gripping the door and swinging it closed.

He keeps his gaze on her and takes her by the shoulders, walking them back against the door and ravaging her neck the second her back hits it.

He sucked and smooched onto her pulse spot, letting his tongue slip out and touch her every now and then, eliciting soft moans from her as she brushed her nimble finger tips around his waist, pulling him in and needing to feel just how ready he was, and he didn’t disappoint as his bulging semi hard member pressed into her thigh. 

He knew this was the fastest way to get her going and she was glad he remembered. Neck kissing had always left her pleading, but nobody could perform it with such passion like him. 

He paused his movements before lowering his hands from the door and slowly bringing them to her snakeskin blouse. 

She watched with her hands laying flat against the wall as his fingers unbuttoned the shirt, one by one, starting at the top, slowly revealing her rising white lace clad breast before reaching her abdominal area, which after 3 kids, she didn’t feel looked ideal, but for him, this was about way more than her physical appearance.

He pushed her duster coat off her shoulders, along with the blouse letting them fall to the floor, forming a clothing pool around her weakened legs. At this point, she had practically formed a pool between her legs too. 

Standing there in nothing but her bra and tailored trousers, yet still feeling completely exposed none the less, her back arched up off the wall as he leaned his head into hers with a grin. 

He ran his tough and gripping palms down her torso before landing on her ass and pulling her waist into his, wanting her to feel the evidence of just what she did to him.

He pressed down firmly to her mouth, shoving his tongue past her teeth and letting their tongues battle for power as he swallowed her shattering moans, prompted by the bulge pressing in the proximity of her soaked centre.

“I love hearing you make those sounds.” He spoke in hushed tones, letting his hands roam freely to her ass before lifting her up in one swift motion, her ocean blue gaze staring down into him as she wraps her bare arms around his neck.

She tightens her legs around him, feeling all of him near her delicate area as he carries her to the bedroom, lowering her head and pressing her open mouth against his, continuing their passion filled tongue war as he walks with her into the master bedroom.

He removes his mouth from hers, giving her a seduction filled smirk as he lowers her onto the bed, watching her sink into the sheets.

He raised himself back up, observing her goddess like body and her golden locks spread out against his pillow as she remained breathless and completely mesmerised by him.

She held her innocent gaze upon him as he gripped the bottom of his fitting grey shirt and pulled it over his head in the sexiest way she could imagine.

The first thing she notices is his glistening pecks and biceps, a major difference from the last time they were together. No wonder he was able to lift her so quickly with no problems.

He lowers himself onto the mattress and crawls over to her and up her rising body, taking in the sounds of her pants, watching her motions and planting a gentle kiss on her pillow soft lips before lightly stroking her cheek.

They hadn’t been this soft with each other in 25 years, and they were going to make every moment count.

She feels a saturation between her folds, ruining one of more expensive lingerie sets. “FP....Please.” She begged, unable to wait any longer.

“Your wish.” He plants a kiss along her jaw. “Is my command.” He finishes, not leaving her neck untouched as he slid down her body, smooching along her porcelain skin from her collarbone to her breast, taking extra time to appreciate those, before reaching her waist and kissing along the edge of her white lace panties, the only thing separating his mouth from her treasured area.

Brushing along her soft thighs, he pinches the edge of the thin material and slides it down her legs. She watches in awe, raising her legs off the mattress to assist him.

He sexily throws the tiny white material over his shoulder, a sly smile upon his face as he parts her legs.

His eyes gleamed with lust as he lay eyes upon her exposed dripping entrance for the first time in a quarter century, dipping his head between her ivory thighs and releasing air onto her sensitive nub, eliciting another one of her arousing moans he loved to hear.

She gripped onto the sheets as he reached under her thighs, gripping onto them to keep her down and stop her from squirming, before devouring the meal before him.

He licked along her pillow soft folds slowly at first, familiarising himself with her and remembering what she appreciated before picking up the pace along not only her folds, but her clit and entrance. Sucking onto the areas most sensitive and gleefully lapping up her juices.

“Oh fuck....” She panted breathlessly, pulling harder on the sheets and hoping the rest of the trailer park didn’t hear it. Her face appearing to be in pure bliss which he hadn’t failed to notice when his eyes shifted up to look at and take pride in what he did to her.

As he sucks onto her hardened nub uncontrollably, she can’t help but think of what she’s been deprived of all these years, and how much she had missed it. 

Hal had never pleasured her in this way, he wouldn’t even dream of it, never attempted it either. He had specifically abstained from it. The very few times they were intimate throughout their marriage were uncomfortable, unfulfilling and forgettable. 

Same old missionary position. No spontaneity, no surprises and to make matters worse, he only cared about pleasuring himself.

But with FP? It was all about her when those two were together, he was a true gentleman; always had been and still was. 

He had missed her taste on his tongue desperately. God it had been way to long, he thinks to himself. Out of all the girls he had been with none of them compared to her when it came to this, not even his wife.

Her hips begin to buck into him as her moans increase and her breaths quicken, and if past experience was anything to go by, FP knew exactly what that meant, but he couldn’t just finish her off simply, no way. 

Taking his fore and middle fingers, he brings them to her pussy, separating her folds and rapidly inserting them into her hole, earning a sharp gasp from her in response. He sucks onto her clit as he increases the pace, savouring the taste of her after all these years.

The combination of his trusty digits stroking her on the inside and her clit being sucked like life depended on it proved too much and she finally let herself go.

A wave of ecstasy hits her like a tonne of bricks as her cunt tightens around his fingers, arching her back up off the bed instantly and letting her grip from the sheets loose. Laying back finally into the pillows as her entrance pulses, sending shocks of electricity through her body and she basks in it as she attempts to calm her breathing

He rises his head from her thighs, pushing himself up into a standing position, watching her fluttering eyelashes and slightly parted lips as she comes down from her high, the golden sun shining through the window and hitting her body, and there was nothing sexier and more arousing to him than watching her in those moments.

He stares into her blue orbs, eyes beaming with pride and pleasure as he cockily removes his belt, the sound of leather and metal sliding through the metal before he tosses it to the other side of the room getting her heated again.

He harshly removes his trousers along with his boxers and his solid member springs out in an instant before lowering himself back onto the bed. The evidence of her arousal glistens over his chin and lips as he crawls towards her.

Taking a hold of his neck from behind, she pulls him down to her lips and their tongues mingle, her essence lingering on his, allowing her to taste herself. There was something so sexy about FP performing this act with her that got her so hot for him, to her there was nothing more romantic.

His rock hard cock pressed into the centre of her now exposed mound, unintentionally covering the tip with her juices.

Their foreheads tenderly touch as he softly enters her hot and drenched centre, wanting to watch her stunned and pleasured face as he filled her up, taking his time with her, wanting to be delicate.

Her lips sucked themselves in, disguising her whimper as she widened the space between her thighs to better accommodate him and reach her deeper.

Her eyes rolled into her head as they became one, his pulsing cock throbbing into her. Sweat glistening over his body as he brings his hand to her face, tenderly brushing along her cheek. 

He thrusts into her at a perfect rhythm, not too fast, not too slow, hitting her g spot at the perfect angle, watching as her mouth falls open and she takes him all in, allowing herself to feel him through and through, and God knows she needed it. 

She hadn’t been fulfilled like this in 25 years and everything felt new and refreshing to her. She could tell he had grown, that was a given, as he hit places she didn’t even know had existed, reaching all her abandoned spots with tender loving care that Hal had selfishly ignored. 

He filled her to the brim at an even pace, awakening her inner sexual being, caressing her walls as he deeply penetrated her.

By now, she had developed a need to take control, take over. The adrenaline that ran through her that she had deeply missed from being deprived this feeling for so long, took over her body.

She pressed her hands on his chest, gesturing him to halt his movements and she attempted to roll him over. Still fitted firmly inside her, he lay back into the pillows, his face pulling a smug smirk as he watched her lift her body from his, straddling him comfortably as his thumb traces her waistline along with the serpent tattoo that sat on her hip.

She rests her palms onto his chest, golden locks falling from her face and sweat glistening down her body, eyes filled with lust as she bites her lip looking down at him under her. She runs her fingers up and down his pecks, tracing his enlarged Serpent tattoo that sat in the middle.

She removes her hair out of her face, shifting it over to her left shoulder as he takes a hold of her hips, sliding a little further behind to grope her ass, making her giggle. 

Her hands reach around her back and she simply unhooks her bra, letting the white lace material fall from her chest. He licks his lips calmly upon seeing her exposed breasts, eyes filled with lust as he appreciates them.

She presses her hands flat onto his stomach and prepares to take over and ride him into the oblivion, clamping her thighs onto him tightly.

She starts off slow, gyrating on him at first, getting comfortable with his stiff member deep inside her walls electrifying her to the fullest. Increasing her movements as her clit brushed against him, encircling him as his throbbing cock fluttered along her insides.

He grips her waist in an animalistic way, pulling her hips down onto him as hard as possible, their pelvises meeting at a perfect angle. The pleasure leaving her gasping for air as her lips part in bliss.

Sitting up, he grabbed her waist and pulled her pulsating body towards him, gripping onto her back and gazing up into her eyes as she cupped his face and looked down into his, both smiling deeply at each other as they fulfilled one another in the way only they could. 

He digs his face into her bare chest, teasing her sensitive nipples playfully with the flick of his thumb and kissing her breasts as she rides him with passion, arching herself and lulling her head back as she clutched onto him, her fingernails digging deep into his shoulders.

He drags his tongue up her body before grazing it along her exposed neck, letting her head fall forward onto his shoulder. 

“Lay down.” He hissed softly in her ear before watching her rise her head again, kissing her lips as she did. He holds her back, his fingers teasing her spine as he guides her down onto the mattress, her head just falling off the edge of the bed.

His eyes follow her as he falls forward on top of her, inhaling her scent as their parted lips met again. He dips his head to her jaw, nipping at her skin and peppering light kisses along it as he entwines their hands, clasping their fingers, as he pushed into her again, her face falling into euphoria as he bucks his hips into hers, gripping the side of her neck as her eyes clenched shut and her lips separated.

Holding her hands in place, he speeds up, further intensifying her all time high pleasure. She tries to stifle her moans as she bites her lips, but it’s too much. She can’t hold it in and suddenly yelps out, deafening him in his ear surely as his tongue and lips are still placed on the apex of her neck.

“I’m close.” She whimpers, panting as his movements become more vigorous at those words. He picks up the pace, lifting her thigh up off the mattress to angle into her.

He grunts and bares his teeth as he pounds deeply into her entrance, stroking her walls tenderly and hitting her g spot harshly, causing her to arch her back and lift her hips to meet his. Moments after they’ve rhythmically set a pace, he’s feeling his orgasm seconds away from ripping through and taking control of him. 

In an instant, her cunt tightens around him his cock, her muscles convulsing as her climax runs sharply runs through her core. He watches her come undone beneath him as he spills his seed deep into her.

She trembles underneath him, still gasping for air and him doing the same as he rolls over, both glaring up at the ceiling as their feelings of ecstasy run through their veins.

He turns his head towards her, noticing she’s finally calmed down and cups his hand on her flushed cheek. Still panting as he’s gazing into her eyes, watching her mouth flick up into a smile.

“Come here.” He says tenderly before pulling her into him, wrapping his arm around her as places her head into the crook of his neck.

“I’ve missed you.” He reveals quietly, but loud enough for her to hear before kisses the top of her head and runs his palm down her back.

She presses her hand on his chest, pulling in closer to him and listening to his beating heart. “I’ve missed you too.” She finally admits, after all these years.

He sighs happily. “You know, it doesn’t have to be like this. We can start over.” He suggests

She agrees with him. For too long she’s allowed herself to be miserable for the sake of respectability and a more stable life, but as desperate as she was to start again with him, she couldn’t immediately jump back into anything, there was too much she had to sort out first. “Let’s just take it one day at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave a comment on what you liked, what you’d like to see and how I can improve because I love reading them ❤️


	4. Sneaking into Thornhill

“Don’t forget Clifford, Mother said we’ll be leaving for the luncheon at 7pm.” Penelope explained to her brother, unaware of the listening ears around the student lounge.

Alice peeked her eyes up above her magazine and pulled a smirk before continuing to read as FP ran his hands up and down her legs. 

“I heard you the first time Penelope, no need to repeat it to me like I’m stupid.” Clifford answered in an annoyed tone

“I’m just reminding you. Remember what happened the last time? Aunt Priscilla had so much to say and Mommy spent the whole weekend taking it out on us.” Penelope expresses angry as she leaves the student lounge, her brother following behind.

Alice poked her tongue in her cheek and pulled a mischievous smirk.

“So, Thornhill will be empty this week.” She says cheekily 

FP leans into her ear before kissing along her silk soft neck. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” He questions seductively 

She puts her magazine down into her lap and closes the page before shifting her eyes towards him. “If you’re thinking about sneaking into their mansion for a little pool frolicking then yeah.”

•••

Pulling up outside of the infamous Thornhill mansion the next day, FP and Alice couldn’t be happier.

Upon arriving, they set their eyes upon the gothic yet glamourous building, admiring its exterior decor. They could only dream of living in a place like this. It was a stark contrast from their small and dingy trailers back in Sunnyside.

They made their way around the fence at the back, the one that guarded the pool. Much higher than they expected, they glared up at the dark and slightly thorny appearing gates, preparing to climb over.

Clasping his hands together, FP prepared to give Alice a leg up over the fence, followed by her helping to pull him up.

They hopped down onto the poolside and stared down at the ocean blue water beneath them, taking in the sight, as well as the fresh smell of chlorine.

He takes a hold of her hand and walks her around the edge towards the deck chairs that sat by the side

“Do you think anybody’s gonna catch us?” He questions before sitting down, bringing her onto his lap as he did and rubbing her silk porcelain thighs.

Wrapping her arm around his shoulders and interlocking his fingers with the other, she smirked at his concerned face. 

“Relax.” She advices. “There’s nobody around and nobody in town is brave enough to come by either.” 

She took her delicate fingers and ran them along his forehead before moving them to his raven locks. “The whole town avoids this mansion like the plague.”

His narrow lips twitch up into soft smile. “‘Suppose you’re right.”

He glanced back out towards the pool. “It’s bullshit that such luxuries like this are wasted on scumbags like the Blossoms.” He spits out.

“Yep. A far cry from a tiny paddling pool on muddy grass that’s for sure.” Alice responds.

She stands up from his lap, running her fingers down his arm until she’s fully standing, and saunters over towards edge of the poolside.

She turns around to face him, watching the grin on his face widen as she does, and proceeds to unbutton her pants.

“What are you doing?” FP grinned suggestively, rising up from the deck chair as he did.

“It seems I forgot my bathing suit.” She says in a seductive tone as she removes her jeans, along with her panties, completely exposing her lower half.

She then moves onto her t shirt, grabbing the bottom, and pulling it over chest before turning around and diving into the clear blue pool, intentionally splashing him.

He watches as she comes up to the surface, brushing her hair back and wiping her face. She swims over to the edge and rests her folded arms along it. “You coming in or what Jones?”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He instantly got up and rapidly discarded his clothing, immediately diving in cannonball style and swimming back up to the surface to meet her pretty face.

They swim towards each other, him wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss as their bodies danced around in the water under the moonlight.

“You’re such a badass.” FP whispers proudly.

She bites her bottom lip, pulling a cute smirk before speaking. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this was rushed and ended up really shitty but my anxiety and my mental health overall have been triggered repeatedly over the past week leading it to reach a very fragile state, which is why my updates have been lacking but I didn’t want to disappoint my story followers so I quickly came up with this idea to share ❤️


	5. Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if on the very same night Alice had told Hal she was pregnant, ended very differently? What if she had gained the courage to stand up to him and follow her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in three parts

Dread and fear were the only feelings Alice felt as she gripped onto her boyfriends hand, guiding him backstage to escape the noises of loud cheesy Pop music and wild teenagers in the hopes that it would make the bombshell she was about to drop onto him just a little less troubling.

Feeling like they were finally far away enough from the busy gymnasium, she took her free hand and rested it upon her abdomen, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him finally.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared into Hal’s Green eyes, noticing the concerned look that had just appeared upon his face.

“Alice, what’s wrong?” He questions as his brows furrow, genuinely as to why his girlfriend had dragged him all the way back here with a need to seriously talk.

“Look, this isn’t easy for me to say and trust me, I wish things didn’t have to be like this but I can’t keep this from you forever.”

He reaches his arms out, placing his burly hands upon her shoulders and coaxing her into just spitting it out.

“Alice you’re scaring me. What is it?”

With her heart rate speeding up to a pace she had no control over, she began to clench her fists, so tightly that her manicured fingernails dug into her palms.

“I’m- I’m pregnant.” She finally reveals, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders but also fearing what potentially could come next.

Baring his teeth into an awkward smile of disbelief and narrowing his eyes, he stared right through her for longer than what seemed normal before speaking. “What?” He scoffed.

Pulling her trembling lips in and sighing deeply, she slowly approached him, the anger he was desperately trying to subside practically radiating off of him.

“Look, I know this is a shock-“

He steps further away from her, still filled with mild rage as he meets her gaze. “A shock? You’ve just told me you’re pregnant. What did you expect?!”

He ran his pale and stubby fingers through his hair before sighing and angrily and turning away from her. Clearly this was proving to be too much for him and Alice could sense his rage. She tensely stepped back before speaking again.

“I never asked for this Hal-“

He spun around faster than the speed of light, his face like thunder and his hands clenched into fists.

“And I did?!” He bellowed directly at her, calming himself down in a flash when he realised he was frightening her slightly. “I’m a prefect, my parents are donors to the school, I’m due to apply to every Ivy League college in the region and you drop this bombshell on me?!”

Little did he know that emotion that exhibited itself upon her face wasn’t fear, it was guilt. Guilt over the fact that she was taking him for a ride, manipulating him and deliberately putting him in this position, not with malice intent, but because she wanted what was best for her baby. 

He wasn’t the father of her unborn child, and there was a chance he suspected that, but this was the very reason behind her pursuing him in the first place.

He came from one of the most respectable families in Riverdale, he was upper middle class, had dreams of going to college, had status. That is the father she needed for her baby, one that could give them everything they ever desired, spoil them rotten, ensure they had the best future possible, not some greaser gang member who’s main priority was getting off with every other girl in Riverdale High.

And what did she have to offer? A trashy reputation as a Southside Serpent, a selfish and alcoholic grandmother and a lifetime of poverty camped out in a shithole trailer? Fuck that! This baby was her world, and deserved far better than any of that, far more than what she alone and it’s man whore gang leader father could. 

And if she had to live with that guilt for the rest of her life then so be it, because that’s what being a parent was about, making sacrifices no matter how big or small in order for your children to have the best life possible.

Calming himself down completely, he slowly strolled towards her, reaching his hands out and resting them on her shoulders in a comforting way.

“I’m sorry Alice, I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” 

Feeling less tense at his sudden softness, she relaxed herself and locked eyes with him.

“It’s okay.” She whispered tenderly as she stroked his cheek. She may not have been in love with him but it was moments like these where she really grew to care for him just that little more, and it made her think that the two could have a happy future.

She leaned into him and they comfortably embraced each other, holding each other for dear life as he inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo and she listened to his heartbeat against his chest. In that moment, it was just them and nobody else.

“So when should we book the clinic appointment for?” He spoke, breaking the silence between them as quietly as possible.

She furrowed her brows in confusion and lifted her head from his chest. Did she hear that correctly?

“What?” She questioned with worry over her face as she looked up at him.

“For an abortion. You don’t have to worry about money, I’m sure Mom and Dad will understand. They’ll be happy to pay.”

Stunned by his nonchalant announcement, she immediately backed up from him.

“I’m not- I’m not aborting my baby you prick! How can you even suggest that?!”

“You’re not keeping it Alice!” He practically screamed.

“This isn’t just your decision to make Hal!”

He stormed over to her, almost closing the already narrow gap in between the two of them and glared down at her, his eyes were flashing with rage and he bared his pearly whites.

“The hell it isn’t!” He whispered furiously. “Because unlike you, I have a future, I have a plan for my life that involves going to college and getting my journalism degree, owning the town newspaper and marrying a beautiful and perfect and ideal girl to have my kids. Perfect life and perfect wife. Over my dead body am I gonna be stuck here raising some Southside bastard-“

He was immediately cut off by a sharp hand coming into contact with his face. He unintentionally stepped back before rubbing the growing red mark along his cheek and staring at Alice stunned.

She had even surprised herself, which was obvious when she stood there with her ocean blue eyes gleaming with shock and her mouth was widened allowing her to pass shallow breaths. 

She didn’t know what had come over her in that moment but the minute she heard Southside bastard, something in her just snapped. 

And that’s when it hit her. She played his words over and over in her head. It didn’t matter how charming he appeared to be, how much wealth he had, how respectable his family was, how sweet and kind he was towards her. All he ever saw, all he wanted, was a trophy Stepford wife to bore his kids. 

She began to chuckle to keep herself from bursting into tears. “Oh my God, I’ve been such an idiot.” She whispered to herself.

“What are you talking about?”

She slowly turned in his direction, removing the pearls from her neck, courtesy of him of course, and placing them into his hand.

“You’re not who I thought you were.” She stated calmly before walking away. Without missing a beat or turning around, she speaks. “We’re over.”

It seemed she had won. She had dumped him before he got a chance to do the same to her, but his fragile ego and masculinity he wasn’t going to take this lying down. He wanted to get the last word in.

“So that’s it huh?” He calls out, finally getting her attention and causing her to turn. “After all the gifts, the college meetings I secured for you, after everything, this is how it ends?”

She immediately narrows her eyes at him and scowls.

“I made you, Alice. You were nothing before you met me. You were just a trashy Southside skank living in a shit box trailer with your drunken mother and no future ahead of you whatsoever, but now look at you. You’re slowly and surely on your way to respectability and status. To actually being somebody, thanks to me.” He expresses smugly before leaning against a backstage pillar.

“You didn’t do anything for me and you certainly didn’t make me who I am.” She raged through baring teeth.

She was insulted at the fact Hal genuinely believed he was solely responsible for making her into who she is today, as if she was some doll he had groomed into what he saw as ideal. 

“See, that’s the difference between you and me. I know who I am, and I live in that truth proudly while you’re too busy being your parents puppet. You’ve never had a mind of your own or any control of your life so you assert that control and power you desperately crave onto any girl you deem you weak enough to fall for it.”

His only response was slight laughter. He was finding it difficult to take her seriously in that moment. “Don’t kid yourself Alice. You’re nothing more than a walking statistic. A white trash teen Mom ex gang member with no future, no money and no prospects. And you’re gonna end up just like your skank of a mother, hitting the bottle along with getting off with every man that approaches you and with your kid hating you, that’s of social services don’t pack him off to foster care before he’s three.”

Hearing those vile words come out of his mouth and looking down at her pastel clothing and shoes she really had to wonder was stripping away every piece of herself that made her who she was worth it? Yes she came from the shitty side of town, yes her mother loved a bottle more than she ever loved her, yes she was in a gang, yes she was the school’s juvenile rebel but at least she was real. At least she knew who she was, and none of those factors nor did anyone else’s opinions define her. And she was done listening to it. She wasn’t going to let anybody have that much power over her ever.

“Well that’s where you’re wrong, Harold. I don’t need anybody to uplift me or give me a leg up and I never did. So you’re little middle school insults and put downs won’t work. Yeah I maybe poor, I may have a juvi record and I might be a walking statistic but none of those define me. You can compare me to my mother all you want but I am confident that I’ll never be in the same boat as her based on the simple fact that my baby hasn’t even been born yet and I love it to death, and I’ll do whatever I have to do to give them the life I never had, I’ll get into a good college, I’ll work my ass off to graduate, I’ll end up with the career of my dreams and happily providing for my child on my own, just like I’ve always been. I don’t need anybody. Goodbye Hal.”

And with that, she proudly walked off the stage with her head held high. She never thought she’d have the courage to finally give him a piece of her mind but it was necessary and it was a long time coming. She needed let that aggression out, to let him know that he didn’t control her and that nobody else did or ever will. She was done with letting the words of insecure individuals affect her and from this day forward, she was going to follow through with it.

She wasn’t sure where she was going when she left the school gymnasium, but she knew who she needed to see and talk to. The question was, where would he be? The Whyte Wyrm was a fair guess, and so was the trailer park, so back to Southside it was.

She had stalled on telling him for long enough. Fair enough she had her reasons, good reasons at that, but she knew deep down he had a right to know. No more secrets, no more lies.

Ever since she had began dating Hal, she had spent less and less time over on this side of the tracks, and to her surprise she had missed it, she had weirdly missed the crazy and trashy mess of all of it.

The sounds of disputes between fellow Serpents and Ghoulies, the barking dogs, the sense of community, the derelict and abandoned buildings, the cigarette butts and beer bottles that remained scattered across the roads and sidewalks. It felt good to be back in an environment that wasn’t so superficial and perfect along with its inhabitants.

The trailer park was her intended first stop, and just her luck, she caught his living room light on as she trudged through the mud and grass in her 5 inch satin pink heels towards the giant motor home.

She knew it had to be him and not his father, seeing as it was Friday night and Forsythe senior almost always reserved that time for a drink or ten at the Wyrm.

She stepped up the porch and raised her hand to knock on the door but the sound of a familiar voice halted her.

“Were you ever gonna tell me?!” The female voice practically screeched in anger. “The army is a huge step”

“Don’t you think I know that Gladys?” FP screamed back. Things seemed to be pretty heated between the two lovers.

“I’m not sticking around in this shithole town any longer than I have to. I’ve gotta get away from it all, from the gang, from my Dad- I just- it’s what’s for the best.”

“When are you going?” Gladys asked quietly.

“I’m leaving tomorrow. There’s a bus in Greendale.” He reveals.

She instantly rose her head up from the door where she had been eavesdropping everything. It was like the wind had been blown out of all Alice’s sails upon hearing that from him. This changed everything for her. She had this vision of finally telling him what she had wanted to tell him for months, possibly resulting in a mild fight that they’d quickly resolve followed by him showing support. That she was carrying their baby and wanted him to be a part of its life, but there was no way she could do that now. She couldn’t ruin his plans or hold him back. Who’s to say this would even stop him? 

Clutching her stomach, she slowly stepped off the porch, sadly walking back towards her own trailer and hoping her mother didn’t happen to be home.

She looks down at her growing abdomen, smiling softly as she pats the area. “I guess it’s just you and me now.”


	6. Knocked Up II

6lbs, 10 ounces and 19 inches long. That was the complete size of her beautiful new born baby boy. 

It hadn’t been an easy ride, far from easy in fact, but here she was, holding the very infant she had carried around in her womb and protected with dear life for nine months close to her chest. Here he finally was, in the flesh.

“Do we have a name for this little one?” A nurse asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Her eyes shifted in the nurses direction before she looked back down at her son and slowly lowered the little blue blanket covering his mouth.

“Charles. Charles Smith.” She answered softly as she stroked his feather soft cheek with her forefinger. 

Sitting in that hospital bed, all alone, completely exhausted, still panting heavily with sweat glistening across her face, she couldn’t believe how far she’d come in the past months. From fearing she’d have nothing to offer him to turning her life around drastically, all for him.

Telling her mother she was pregnant wasn’t easy. She knew it would result in an altercation of some sort, which it did, a very heated and verbal one, which then resulted in her mother leaving the trailer in a strop and never coming back.

At first she was concerned about her mother’s whereabouts, wondering if she’d ever come home, but that worry turned to apathy when she received a letter about a week later from her runaway mother telling her she’d shacked up with her latest Male conquest.

She didn’t cry, she didn’t scream, she didn’t get angry. She just accepted it and moved on with her life, just like her mother had. More room in the cramped trailer for her and the baby she thought.

As for school, well, nobody had known for the first few months but of course that all changed when she had to explain her situation to her principal and counsellors. They were far more supportive than she expected, being more understanding and lenient when it came to her absences and assignments. 

Eventually, they suggested an alternative route for school and introduced her to a distance learning program dedicated to helping students whose circumstances may not always allow them to attend a regular school institute regularly. They figured it was the best option for her, and despite her initial skepticisms, it worked out well for her. 

The only thing she wasn’t proud of was the fact that she had to return to the Serpents and dealing. It was the only way to make any good money and God knows she needed it. She never wanted to return to the gang life, she wanted to keep her baby away from that life altogether so she promised herself that once she had made enough money, she would retire.

But rejoining the Serpents came with its perks. During her time away from them she had forgotten their loyalty and just how communal and family orientated they all were. Upon hearing about one their own being in dire need of help, they all came through with their support. Many of them donated old baby clothing and furniture that she would need and she couldn’t have been more grateful.

One thing that was weirdly unfortunate though, was the absence of their leader. She had considered telling Forsythe senior about his grandchild multiple times. 

She could never help the twinge of guilt that overcame her every time she saw him around the neighbourhood. As much as she disliked him, she still felt he had some sort of right to know he had a grandchild. Whether he would care was another story, but unfortunately, the day she plucked up the courage to tell him, he had tragically died. She didn’t expect FP to return for the funeral, and she didn’t blame him either.

It was still so surreal that after everything she had been through, every obstacle she had faced, every one she had lost, she was here with her baby boy, and couldn’t be prouder.

She stared at him in awe, taking note of his ocean blue eyes, courtesy of her of course, and every other distinctive feature he had. From his dark hair to his pillow soft pink lips to his button nose to his chubby little cheeks. She saw both herself and FP in the infant equally. He was the perfect mixture of the two.

“You’re so beautiful.” She whispered as she lightly stroked his cheek and a tear fell down hers. She couldn’t comprehend how something so perfect could come out of her.

“I can’t believe I made you. You’re so perfect.” She sniffled as she adjusted his blanket.

“I wish your Daddy was here, I really do, he deserves to be in this moment, but he has his own life to live.” She said sadly as she thought about FP. “I’m sorry I can’t give you the perfect family you deserve with a Mommy and Daddy but I’m gonna give you the best life possible, I can promise you that, because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, the only thing I’ve ever done right, the only good thing in my life. I love you so much and I can’t always give you the world but I will die trying. I love you Charles.”


	7. Knocked Up III

4 years later

“Enjoy your meal sir!” Alice chirped as she handed the take out bag to the friendly customer.

“Thank you miss.” The man replied before leaving a $20 tip, which certainly improved her mood.

She watched him leave and then returned to focusing on her textbook and taking in as much as she could. It was a pretty slow day at the diner so she took advantage of the fact that she’d be doing minimal work.

Raising a toddler single handedly, juggling a job and attending classes at Riverdale Community College to get her journalism degree certainly contributed to her ability to multi task.

“You got a test coming up?” Pop asked her from behind as he noticed the textbook by the register 

“Yep! Next week. It’s for an elective I had to drop in my second year, from when Charlie was really ill and I had to take time off.” Alice explains to him

“Well good luck! Not that you need it, I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colours, you’re a very bright young woman.” He compliments before returning to mopping the floors.

“Actually while you’re here, I wanted to ask if I could get off a little early to pick Charlie up from daycare.”

“Sure. No problem.” He calmly agrees

She happily bares her teeth and clasps her hands together. “Thank you Pop.”

Grabbing her coat and purse, she proceeds to leave the restaurant and make her way to Charlie’s daycare.

The daycare was run in the Southside by one of the regular Serpents, Birdie, an older woman who Alice had known since she was younger. It wasn’t exactly legal seeing as she didn’t have a license but it came cheap, and God knows Alice needed it. It was the only affordable childcare around.

She walked up the porch of Birdie’s home, hearing the mischief from the children inside and knocked on the door.

Birdie allowed her to walk right in and she was immediately met with the sound of her son.

“Mommy!” He chirped happily, running up to her and clutching onto her legs. She ruffled his hair before picking him up.

“Hey baby! I missed you.” She says before smothering his little face with kisses.

She puts him down onto the floor and he instantly grabs her hand, holding on it as they walk out, down the patio and onto the street.

The past few years had been a little hectic for the two of them but they managed. Charlie was Alice’s pride and joy and each day she loved and cherished him more and more.

He was a shy but bright little boy, proving to be smarter than a lot of children his age, he had to had gotten that from her.

Along with that, he was adorably sweet. Practicing kindness and showing manners and respect to everyone he came across, and despite her initial fears when it came to raising him she knew based on that alone she had it down.

As for qualities he inherited from his father, well, his charm was definitely one and the other had to be heart, as well as his good looks. He had her eyes but she definitely saw a young FP in him, but it made things such as keeping the identity and existence of his father even harder, seeing him in his face everyday or whenever she’d tuck Charlie in at night and her wonder where his Daddy was and why he didn’t have one.

Admittedly, given the fact that the whole neighbourhood had a bunch of absent fathers, she didn’t think he’d think much of a missing male presence in his life and that he’d pretty normalise it. She could count the amount of fathers of children at Charlie’s daycare on one hand so with most of the other kids in the same boat she didn’t think he’d see himself as the odd one out.

As much as she loved her little boy and as much as she wanted to give him everything he ever wanted, she couldn’t deliver FP on a plate. She hasn’t spoken to him in years, not a letter not a phone call, heck she didn’t even know if he was alive.

She did think about him, regularly, quite often. Especially in moments like these where Charlie was growing up so fast. Looking down at her little boy as they walked the pathway home, she hoped that one day she could be enough for him.

“So what did you do at daycare today sweetie?”

“Uhm, we- we played sleepy lions and I learned shapes and me and my friend ben made sandcastles one the sandbox but teacher said no more when it rained.” Charlie told her.

“Shapes, sleepy lions and sandboxes?! Sounds like you had so much fun, much more fun than me at the diner!” She exaggerated feigning excitement. 

“I love the diner!” The four year old chirped as he jumped up and down. “It’s my most funnest place!”

“Yeah! And you’re Pops favourite customer too aren’t you?”

“Yeah! I’m everyone’s favourite!” Charlie replied

“Hmm, just like your-“ Alice began before cutting herself off. She was about to say just like his father. That was another trait he inherited from him, his love for food. FP was always Pops favourite and loyal customer as well.

“Like my what Mommy?” Charlie wondered as he looked up at her paused face.

“Uhm, no- nothing baby.” She told him apprehensively as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Tell you what? Mommy has to study tonight and she won’t have time to cook so why don’t we go down to Pops for dinner? Would you like that?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“Yes please!” The four year old smiled.

They crossed the street, finally making it to Sunnyside. Alice’s trailer was one of the first in park.

She let go of Charlie’s hand, knowing they were safe and literally outside their home, and dig through her purse for her keys.

She didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings as she followed Charlie up the porch and to her front door, if she had, what happened next wouldn’t have shocked the hell out of her.

“Alice?!” She heard a raspy and deep voice call from the opposite trailer, she looked up and her eyes landed upon the tall dark haired individual.

Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.


	8. Knocked Up IV

The air was suddenly filled to the brim with tension, but not the regular form of tension, oh no, more of a calming and resolved form of tension that the both of them could feel, almost as if something had been missing between the two and they finally got it back.

He looked a little different, more mature, more confident, his shoulders were broader, his facial stubble was more apparent. The years had been good to him.

He slowly approached her, a slight grin on his face. It was soft and inviting, which was a little surprising considering how he was the last time they’d spoken. It was almost like he was pleased to see her. Maybe over the years, a lot had changed for him, it certainly had for her.

She remained frozen, unable to actually move as she glared at him with her mouth widened and her eyes glistening with confusion and anxiety, until Charlie came up behind her and gripped onto her leg, instantly snapping her out of her trance. 

“FP?” She said shakily. Avoiding eye contact, she cleared her throat nervously before continuing. “Wow! Uhm......this is a- a uhm-“ 

“Surprise?” He finished for her with a cheeky grin. “Yeah, I can see that.”

He looks her up and down, taking the sight of her in fully. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, even with her messy ponytail and bright yellow Pops uniform. It was a refreshing sight to see after all these years. 

“It’s good to see you.” He announces softly.

“Yeah. You too.” She responded shyly, not sure how else to respond. 

“Who’s that?” Charlie whispers as he tugs on Alice’s dress, still shyly stood behind her.

“He’s just a friend baby.” She breathes out before turning around and placing her key in the door and attempting to open it up, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“Go inside.” She ushers the tot indoors before returning to FP’s gaze. “So? What brings you back here?”

“Well I was going to see Fred for a little bit, maybe catch up. I haven’t spoken to him in a couple months, he has no idea I’m back, but I wanted to come back here to the trailer and settle myself. And of course, my key doesn’t work.” He explained.

“Yeah, I remember your old man having them changed shortly after you left.” Alice recalls.

“Just my luck to come back to my own trailer and my key to not work huh?” He scoffed innocently.

“Don’t give in Alice. Don’t give in.” She thought to herself, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t just leave him outside, it was cold, and it would be a real dick move.

She sighed to herself, shutting her eyes in reluctance and pulling her lips in. She was probably going to regret this.

“Do you- do you wanna come in? Chill here for a little while?”

His face instantly softened as he locked eyes with her. He picked up his duffel bag and walked up her porch.

“I mean, only if you’re sure?” He questions, just to make sure.

Her eyes gleam with softness as he pillow soft pink lips form into a smile. “Of course I’m sure. We take care of our own right?”

He followed her inside and was instantly met with a very homey and child friendly trailer, filed with toys and Charles artwork every where along with photos of Alice and the toddler. He found it all very adorable.

He watched her as she placed her coat and purse on a rack before walking over to the kitchen area and preparing a kettle for tea. His eyes then shifted towards Charlie, sat in the corner, surrounded by some of his toys, keeping himself reserved. Something about the four year old was just so striking to him and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“You can sit down.” He heard her say gesturing towards the dining table, snapping him out of his trance.

His gaze remained on Charlie as he pulled out a chair a took a seat, and it hasn’t gone unnoticed by Alice, especially as she brought over two mugs to the table and placed them down. 

“It’s, still three sugars right?” She blurted out, hoping to steer his attention.

“Huh?! What?” He reacted

“Three sugars?” 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

She returned to the stove to retrieve the boiled kettle, along with a bowl of sugar cubes and a small jar of milk and brought it to the table.

“Thank you.” FP said to her as she began to pour the water into his mug.

She smiled, appreciating his gratitude as she sat back down. 

“He’s a cute kid.” He announced before taking a sip.

This was too much pressure for her to handle. She knew she had to face the music at some point and tell him that the child he was currently so fixated on just so happened to be his son, but there was no time like the present and she’d just have to rip the band aid off, but she had to go into things slowly.

“Yeah, he is.” She confirmed as she looked at the happy toddler and rested her head in her hand.

“I gotta admit, I was a little shocked to see you were still around here.” FP revealed, taking another sip of his tea.

She titled her head in confusion before furrowing her brows to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing bad, I just, i just always thought you’d end up achieving your dream of getting out of here, the Southside, going to some fancy Ivy League college across the country. Leaving the Southside and never looking back.” He admitted softly as he locked eyes with her once more.

She folded her arms on the table, pulling herself in and staring down at the mug in front of her, pulling an arm free to stir the beverage. 

“Yeah well, sometimes things don’t work out as planned.” She adds.

“Trust me, I know.” FP said with a light chuckle.

“I am in college though. Riverdale Community College studying journalism.” She confirms.

“That’s great.” He chirps. “You always wanted to be a writer, for as long as I’ve known you. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you. And I am happy. Heck I’m blessed.” She laughs as she stares at Charlie quietly reading to himself. 

“You and Hal must be.” He adds sadly.

Her head snaps up at the mention of Hal. It didn’t even occur to her that he thought she was still with him and he didn’t know she had ended things with him on their junior homecoming night.

“Uhm, Hal and I aren’t together anymore.” She reluctantly admits, gripping her mug and bringing it to her lips, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

His eyes widened slightly in shock, but gleamed a little in joy. Unbeknownst to her, that was music to his ears. 

“Sorry to hear that Al.” He sympathises, lightly stroking her arm with his hand.

In that moment she had felt the same comfort and security the two hadn’t shared in four years. It was a feeling she had missed dearly.

“So, he just abandoned you two?” He wondered. “I knew he was a scumbag but I didn’t have him down as a deadbeat Dad.”

“That’s not exactly what happened.” She announced quickly. “But enough about me, what about you and Gladys?”

“Similar story really.” He confessed before taking a deep breath and shaking his head a little. “As soon as I told her I enlisted she dumped me, but in retrospect it seemed like the best thing for the both of us. We weren’t with each out of love, more like boredom and loneliness. She never really had my heart.” He admitted, locking eyes with Alice at that last sentence.

“That sucks.” She added sympathetically.

“Don’t worry about it. It was for the best. Some things just aren’t meant to be.” He mentioned, watching her face fall softly at the mention of his words.

She felt for him. She truly did, which made her secret all the much harder to hide. “It must be hard on you though. Making such a transition and then having to come back here, to practically nothing.” 

“Kinda like feeling lost? Stuck? Not knowing how to move forward?” He rhetorically asked her with curiosity, wondering if she in some way felt the same, or ever did.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“And when the army let you go, they really let you go. I didn’t know where else to turn, so, I came back here. Not like there was much to come back to.” 

The air around them became tense. She knew what he was referring to, and his statement made things for her just that more awkward.

“I was sorry to hear about your Dad, by the way. I don’t blame you for not returning for the funeral though.”

“Don’t be. And trust me I had no intention to.” He informed her.

Their moment was interrupted by little Charlie, finally mustering up enough courage and approaching the two of them with one of his favourite books in his hand.

“Hey baby what’s wrong?” Alice asked him, lowering herself to his level. He didn’t respond to her but turned around and locked eyes with FP.

“Wha- What’s your name?” The tot asked as he played with his ear.

FP chuckled at his cuteness, bringing himself to Charlie’s level to be face to face with him.

“My names FP. And what’s your name buddy?”

Alice found their little conversation very cute and decided to leave them to it and return to the kitchen. She picked up Charlie and placed him on her chair.

“Charlie.” The tot chirped with a grin. “Are you friends with my Mommy?”

He hesitated for a second, not sure how to respond. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Have you, been friends forever and ever?”

“Yep. I’ve known your Mommy since she was four years old.” FP confirms.

“I’m four!” Charlie answered excitedly pointing his four fingers up towards FP’s face.

And it was upon hearing the child reveal his age that FP had a sudden realisation, a shocking thought if you will.

His brows creased as he slowly tilted his head towards Alice after the four year olds announcements. Paying more attention to his reaction, she widened her eyes in fear and hunched her shoulders, holding onto herself. 

She could see him doing the math in his head, figuring out the times and dates. This was the one thing she wanted to avoid.

He parted his lips slightly and the questioning look on his face remained as he looked back down at a smiling Charlie, but not just looking at him this time, this time he was more focused on his facial features more than anything. He knew that jawline looked familiar and his not so little ears had Jones family bloodline written all over them. If Charlie was four, then there was a good chance, depending on when he was born, that he was the father.

“Uhm, Charlie baby why don’t you go get ready for dinner?” She suggested desperately. She didn’t want him to hear the upcoming conversation between his complicated parents. She watched as he skipped off on his little feet to his bedroom and shut the door, waiting till it was closed completely to continue.

“That’s not exactly what happened.” He recalled quietly, catching Alice’s attention as he repeated her words. 

“What?” She questioned, playing oblivious.

Standing from his place at the table, he calmly approached her. “You said, when I mentioned Hal bailing out on you two, you said that’s not exactly what happened? What did you mean?”

“Just that- just that Hal didn’t run out on responsibilities like you assumed-“ She stammered nervously before turning back around and glaring into the sink as her fingernails gripped into the countertop.

“Because he’s not Charlie’s father, right?” FP badgered tearfully, desperately wanting an answer.

Finally turning around to face him, eyes filled with tears as she looked him, she finally spoke up. “FP-“

He didn’t give her a moment to tell confirm his suspicions, her face said it all. He finally released a breath he had been holding since this revelation and turned around in shock, running his hand down his face as he gasped.

“I just, wow.” He breathes out before turning to face her again. His face was full of disbelief and confusion. “I thought he was younger so I just figured.....but oh my God, he’s mine.” 

She could see he was slowly breaking and this was all too much for him she began to approach him with her arms wide open, he needed to be comforted in that moment.

“FP, please just let me explain-“

He slowly backed away, moving closer towards the front door. “No Alice, I’m sorry I just can’t handle this right now, I need to think.” He confessed before storming out of the door, leaving her alone in the kitchen, full of regret and despair. This is not how he was supposed to find out.


	9. Knocked Up V

He didn’t really think much about where he was going as he staggered through the mild sleeting weather with the cold air and rain droplets hitting his face. He had certainly not missed this weather.

It had hit him that he had a son, a child, a small version of himself, his flesh and blood running around in the world but it had yet to sink in, along with the feeling of Alice keeping it from him all these years.

Moving further along through the disastrous weather he came across his favourite past time right there in bright red and pink neon lighting, Pops diner. Suddenly having a desperate craving for onion rings and a need to clear his head, he made a beeline for the entrance. 

Walking into the restaurant, it didn’t feel like he had been gone for four years, everything still felt familiar to him, the calming and friendly atmosphere, the jukebox playing softly, the smiling waitresses and waiters manoeuvring around, the smell of coffee and the most marvellous meals they had to offer, it truly felt like home, and as if he had never left.

He set his eyes upon the front counter, walking up towards it and comfortably taking a seat directly staring into the kitchen.

One of the waitresses came out from around the corner and approached him with a bright smile on her face, wanting to keep up the service with a smile.

“Hello. Welcome to Pops diner.” She greeted as she stretched her hands along the counter top. “What can I get you?”

“Just a coffee, please.” He grouched a little before watching her turn around and prepare his order.

He took in his surroundings, staring blankly around at the mildly busy diner. He had made a lot of memories here growing up, from the birthday parties to causal meals, to the dates. It was crazy how much time had flown by.

“Well look at what the wind blew in.” A cheeky but familiar voice said from behind.

He pulled an amused grin, knowing who that in a famous voice was and turned around slowly to find Fred Andrews stood there in the flesh.

“You son of a bitch.” He mused as he stood up from the chair, walking over towards his beloved friend with open arms, warmly bringing him into a hug and Fred embracing it before they slowly released each other.

They hadn’t seen each other in four years. The bulk of their contact included letters and a phone call every few months at most.

“When’d you get back?” Fred questioned.

“This afternoon. Had one heck of a journey.” He exasperates as he stretches a little. Not only had the journey been hell but it took a toll on his joints, being in a cramps space in the same position for hours.

They slowly made their way back to the seats at the counter, Fred sitting on the right side of him.

The mousey haired waitress that had approached FP returned with his order of coffee, placing the mug and saucer in front of the two men and pouring the hot brown liquid into the cup. Fred took the opportunity to get his order in.

“Could I have a double cheeseburger to go please?” 

“Of course.” The waitress chirped before returning to the kitchen.

Leaning over the counter with a smirk painted across his face, he turned back towards FP, who seemed to be quite fixated on his coffee but sensing something was plaguing his old fellow.

“So, how have you been?” He questioned patting a hand softly on his back. 

The dark haired former serpent slouched in his seat, his leather clad arms rested upon the counter as he tapped the edge of his mug with his finger. 

Raising his eyebrows nonchalantly and puffing out a breath sharply, he furrowed his brow slightly with a mild frown.

“What’s that look all about?” Fred wondered.

“Well, things were okay, till I found out I was a father.” FP explains, taking a small sip of his coffee afterwards.

“A son?” Fred repeated questioningly, keeping his mouth slightly parted as he processed this profound revelation.

Out of all his friends, FP was certainly high in the ranks of most likely to knock somebody up before marriage, but considering his 4 year vacation along with the defeat and confusion set upon his friends face, the circumstances behind this had to be major.

“Welp, who’s girlfriend did you knock up this time around?” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“That’s not the case.” FP informed him sternly before turning his head away slightly.

Fred removes the smirk from his face at his friends mild outburst, relaxing himself a little however, still remaining baffled. If this wasn’t a case of him knocking up a random girl he had no business being involved with, then it had to be someone he knew, someone they both knew. 

And given his four year absence and the defeated rather than shocking look on his face, there was a strong chance his suspicions were correct and this wasn’t a newborn they were talking about, but a young child, a child that had been mothered by someone FP knew before he left rather than a complete stranger, because no stranger would have the power to make him feel this way. Fred went back and forth mentally, trying to put the pieces together, lining up all the girls FP had been or may have been intimate with, and then it hit him, only one of the many girls that crossed his mind had a small child, a conveniently aged four year old child.

“Alice?” He spoke quietly, turning his head towards FP.

FP looked up from his mug, shifting his eyes towards a slightly stunned Fred. 

“You knew?!” He bellowed, slightly disgusted at the thought of his best friend knowing about his child walking the streets and never telling him about it. “You knew about Charlie this whole time?!” He repeats, his voice a little more stern.

Fred raised his hands in defence quickly as he saw the fury in FP’s eyes. “Woah! Calm down FP, alright? I didn’t know Alices kid was yours.” He defended 

“Really?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Fred argued as he furrowed his brows in frustration. “I’d never keep something like that from you!”

FP calmed himself down, breathing out a sigh of relief before running his calloused fingers through his slicked back hair. 

“Sorry man, I’m just, on edge a little. This is a lot to take in.” He confessed.

“Yeah no shit.” Fred snapped back. “I just figured, because she had a baby, and there was no sign of the Dad.” Fred quietly rambles. “You really didn’t know?”

“No man, I didn’t.” FP admittedly tiredly before taking another swig of his coffee.

He continued to stare blankly into the kitchen directly opposite him, still trying to process the news of being a father but he found himself becoming even more frustrated as he tried to make sense of everything.

“What the hell happened?” He blurted out making eye contact with Fred again. “After I left, after you all graduated, what happened?”

“The midnight club happened, that’s what.” Fred acknowledges condescendingly. “We all drifted apart, lost touch, never spoke to each other again, I never saw much of Alice or either of them after our pact. I remember she started dating that Cooper kid, but after homecoming I heard through the grapevine that they split. About a month later rumours went around about her being, with child, and she left Riverdale High after, distance learning some say, probably so she could take care of the kid and finish her studies.” He recalls.

Heating Fred’s explanation put a lot into perspective for FP, and have him a deeper understanding. He was still baffled buy the entire thing and he still wanted answers.

“I never should’ve left.” FP mumbled regretfully.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this, you didn’t know.” Fred mentioned, trying to ease FP’s conscience.

“But that’s just it!” FP counterattacked. “If I was here, I would’ve known, and I would’ve been able to raise my kid and tell Al-“

He stopped himself when he realised what was about to come out of his mouth. He wasn’t ready to open that can of worms yet. 

“And you also may have ended up dead, or a drunk, exactly like your old man. If didn’t destroy you first.” Fred sternly reminded him.

“Remember why you left for the army in the first place? You did that to better yourself, to better your life, to make something of yourself. To escape your old man.”

FP’s face softened as he took in what Fred said. The lad was right, regardless of what happened between he and Alice, he needed to leave for the army. It was his only option and he had to do what was best for himself. God knows how things would have ended up if he stayed in his abusive gang ruled hell. 

The waitress from earlier returned with Fred’s meal and handed it to him over the counter. Thanking her and handing her a $10 bill, he prepared to make his move, but not before having one last word with his best friend.

“Look, I’ve gotta run, but remember, you did the right thing. There’s no shame in thinking about yourself every now and then.” Fred explained. 

A smile grew on FP’s face. It was the first one Fred had seen all night. “Thanks. And I’ll see you around, catch up properly?”

“Yeah sure. And come by the house tomorrow maybe, stop by for dinner? My Mom would love to see you.”

“Well if she’s cooking her famous apple pie, you can count on it.” He chuckled before watching his long time friend exit the establishment.

“FP?” A familiar older voice spoke as he turned around. 

“Hiya Pop.” 

“Well isn’t this a surprise?” The older man said cheerfully as he pulled out a rag to wipe the counters. He’d known the boy since he was at least four and he had done a lot of growing up in the past four years.

“It’s good to have you back around here, how was your service?” 

FP pursed his lips nonchalantly before tilting his head left to right. “Well, there were good days and bad days, but I’m proud of myself for sticking through it and I’m just glad to be home, get on with the next chapter of my life.”

“That’s good to hear, I felt the same when I left the army back in 78’.” He recalled before smiling at the young man. He saw a lot of himself in him when he was that age. 

“Let me fix you plate of your favourite. Onion Rings, bacon cheeseburger and orange soda right?” He remembered before walking back to the kitchen. “On the house.” He generously offered. 

“No thanks Pop, I’m not really all that hungry.” He interrupted before glaring back down into his coffee.

Pop couldn’t help but noticed he didn’t particularly look very perky, and it certainly wasn’t like FP to turn down free food.

“Something wrong son?” He asked as he approached the raven haired boy. 

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind Pop, that’s all.” He dismissed.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s complicated, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” Pop encouraged.

He glanced up from his coffee into the older man’s eyes, noticing the sincerity in his offer.

“It’s just, my life’s been hectic enough, and I come back here, looking for a sense of normalcy, only to find out I’m the father to a four year old.”

Pop is taken back by this little surprise at first, until he puts the pieces together for himself.

“This four year old wouldn’t happen to be little Charlie Smith would it?”

“You knew too?”

“No, it just wasn’t that hard to figure out. You gave me the details and I filled in the blanks. Last girl I saw you with was Alice, over four years ago. You do the math. Is that why you’re here drowning yourself in coffee?”

FP took a deep sigh before collapsing back into his chair and running both his hands through his dark locks. “I just needed to clear my head, she dropped a huge bombshell on me. To know I’ve had a kid for the past four years I knew nothing about it’s just, so messed up. Why wouldn’t she tell me? Why would she keep this from me? To punish me? What kind of person does that?” He argues, his face blaring in frustration before he tightens his jaw and looks back down.

Seeing the young man all wired up over this was not something Pop was used to, and he couldn’t stand by and just watch him crumble.

“I’ve known you and Alice since you were yay high. And I always thought something would happen between the two of you.” 

FP chuckled at the thought of him predicting he and Alice’s inevitable growing bond. It hadn’t been the first time he’d heard that. The truth was, a lot of people they had known suspected the two would eventually become intimate.

“You did?”

Pop nodded proudly. “Deep down you’ve always been thick as thieves, don’t you think you should at least talk to each other? Hear her out? You haven’t seen each other in years and you’ve clearly got a lot to talk about. There’s still a child in the middle of this.”

Pop was right, and deep down FP knew it. Despite his frustration with her, he still felt she deserved a chance to explain herself. She wasn’t a malicious person and given her struggles, she clearly didn’t keep this from him for any sort of gain.

“I guess you’re right.” FP admitted as he let guard down.

“I always am.” Pop added smugly. “Now stop running your caffeine levels up and go and make things right with her.” Pop advises as he pulled the mug away from him.

In an instant, FP was up out of his seat and making a beeline for the diner door, exiting and making his way to Sunnyside trailer park.

With it only being a brief walk from the diner, he made it there soon enough.

He walked towards her trailer and up the porch. The lights were still on, along with the TV blaring so thankfully she was still awake.

Knocking twice, he waited patiently for the blonde to make an appearance.

“Hang on!” She called out from the other side.

Usually she would peel back the white netting from the door window to catch a glimpse at who was there, especially at this time of night, but a gut feeling had told her she needn’t have to.

She pulled the latch back from the door and calmly opened it up to find the dark haired serpent on the other side, stood up straight with his chest slightly puffed out and his hands in his pockets.

She wasn’t expecting him back so soon, if at all, so surely enough this was a surprise to her.

“Hey.” He greeted quietly before softening his face a little 

“Hi.” She croaked before stepping aside, knowing why he was there and allowing him to enter, they were in for one hell of a night.


	10. He Can’t Hurt You Anymore

The sounds of crashing and thudding from next door woke her from her slumber.

She snapped up in an instant, hands gripping onto her duvet as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room before glaring out her window.

Crash. 

It sounded like a dining plate this time around. 

“Boy, didn’t I tell you not, to get smart with me?!” She heard Forsythe senior growl, and that instantly put her into panic mode. He was at it again, smacking his son around, but she felt that he was probably going too far.

A few punches were one thing but something in her gut told her FP was being brutally beaten, and she couldn’t stand by any longer.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, pushing them into her faux fur slippers and springing off of her mattress up towards her bedroom door.

She was in a t shirt that barely covered her lower end and she was surely about to be reminded of just how cold the town of Riverdale fell in late January.

She walked through her living room in a hurry, her tired eyes landing on her mother, who was passed out on the tatty and torn decades old couch, whether it was a result of empty beer and vodka bottles scattered around the room she didn’t care either way, she had gotten used to it by now

She swung her front door open and ran over to his trailer, the noises getting louder and louder as she pounded onto the door, demanding Forsythe senior to open up.

“FP?!” She screamed frantically before the door finally opened.

There Forsythe stood, fists clenched, back straight, reeking of booze and rage presenting itself all over his face.

She stepped back a little, taking in his threatening presence before finally getting the courage to speak.

“Where’s FP?!” 

Forsythe chuckled before stepping towards her. “And what’s it to you you little slut.”

She didn’t argue back, now wasn’t the time, her main concern was getting FP out of there and getting him somewhere safe.

“Just get out of my way.” She seethed before brushing past him at the door and walking in the living room.

Forsythe turned in amusement as he watched her search for him. “The boy needed to be taught a lesson.” He called out before grabbing his jacket.

She walked into the Jones bathroom, finding FP crouched down into a corner, practically trembling as he covered his blooded and bruised face.

She clutched her chest as her heart sank. “Oh my God.” She cried before bringing herself to his level.

He slowly looked up, locking his eyes with the blonde, finally feeling safe.

They heard the trailer door shut, assuming it was Forsythe leaving for the Wyrm to get bladdered like he did every evening.

“Alice? What are you-“ He croaked before being interrupted.

“Shh. Don’t worry about that now.”

She helped him up, placing his arm around her shoulder as she directed him to the door.

The two staggered out of the trailer towards her own, where she had left her door wide open, not bothering to close it.

She brought him to her bedroom, slowly positioning him onto her bed trying not to hurt him further.

He adjusted comfortably, moving himself towards the headboard and resting against it, a sigh of relief releasing itself as he finally relaxed.

“I’m gonna get some ice.” Alice mentioned before leaving. She returned with a dishcloth wrapped around a block of ice, sat down beside him and rested it on his face, slowly patting the bruises to prevent swelling.

“I can’t believe he did this to you.” She croaked before letting a tear fall down.

“What have you got to be sorry for?” He added before raising his hand to wipe a tear away from her face.

“C’mere.” He said to her as he moved to the side of the bed to make room.

She cuddled up closely to him, being extra careful and making sure not to hurt him, before resting her hand on his rising chest.

He had taken the ice from her and kept it on his face, pressing down onto the bruises.

“I just can’t believe he did this to you.” She whispers as she runs her fingers lightly down his chest. “There’s no way you’re going back there.”

“Al, I can handle him-“

“No! Don’t even say that. Another second and he would’ve pummelled you.” She cries.

He chuckles at her stern nature, pulling her in closer to him. She had always been protective of him

“Where would I go?” He wondered 

“Move in with me.” She adds.

He shifts his eyes down to her in his arms, she smiled back, letting him know she’s serious.

“Alice I couldn’t.” He argues

“Yes, you could.” She responds as she raises up and looks into his eyes

“And what would your Mom say?”

“She wouldn’t even notice, she barely notices me.”

He looks down sadly, poking his tongue in his cheek. “Well when you put it like that, I supposed it wouldn’t do any harm.”

Her lips twitch up into a sad smile before she rests herself on his chest again, pleased he’s accepted her offer.

He kisses her forehead before glaring out the window, staring at the moonlight before slowly drifting into sleep.


	11. Knocked Up VI

The atmosphere between the two had become tense and unwelcoming as they sat themselves down on her couch, neither of them really knowing how to start things off.

“Where’s Charlie?” FP awkwardly questioned, earning a mildly unimpressed look from Alice.

“In bed. Where else would he be? It’s 9pm.” Alice retorted before reaching for a cigarette 

“Fair enough.” He nods and accepts. “It was a stupid question anyway.”

She sighs, realising she overreacted. “Sorry for snapping for you.”

He turns his head towards her, smiling mildly before looking away again. “It’s okay.”

There’s a brief moment of silence between the two as she takes a drag of her cigarette, desperately wanting to to say something but not knowing what.

“I wanna hate you.” He confesses, diverting her attention back to him.

She halts her smoking, pulling the cigarette from her lips. “So then hate me.” She snaps back, slowly releasing the smoke from her lungs.

“But at the same time I wanna understand, why? How? When?” 

She adjusts herself on the couch, turning sideways so she can glare directly at him without having to continue twisting her neck. “Well, when a boy and a girl-“

His eyes narrowed in frustration before releasing his tightened jaw. “Cut it alice. I’m serious. When did you, find out?”

She sighs deeply, the cigarette returning to her lips before taking one long drag and releasing it into the air. “The week we all got detention.” She states bluntly.

“So all those weeks you were carrying my kid, and never said a word?” FP scolds in disbelief 

“Oh cut the shit FP.” She protests, standing in fury, removing her cigarette from her lips. “Don’t get all high and mighty with me. I tried to tell you I was pregnant, the day before we all got detention remember? And you blew me off for that Vixen, whose name you probably don’t even remember.”

His mildly scowled face softened slightly, humbling himself upon hearing Alice’s words. His lips parted in guilt, his chocolate brown orbs glaring down in light embarrassment and regret.

He knew deep down she was right, but that didn’t take away from the fact that she still could’ve told him at any other time, particularly during their midnight club period.

“You still had ample opportunity to me Al.” He retorts

She scoffs, rolling her eyes in frustration. “Right, because that would’ve gone down so well.” She adds. “The trashy southside whore knocked up with the BMOC who’s destined for greatness kid? I was scared FP, you’d barely give me the time of day, how was I supposed to know how you’d react?”

He shakes his head in disapproval, tightening his jaw before speaking again. “Don’t use that as an excuse Alice. And don’t use it to judge me either!” He argued.

She narrows her eyes in frustration, mouth falling agape at his tone. “You literally gave yourself a whole new identity to fit in with Northsiders but I’m not supposed to judge you?!”

“But the Midnight Club-“ 

“What about the Midnight club?!” She interrupts.

“We were together, we were solid.” He innocently explains. “You could’ve told me, I wouldn’t have judged you Alice.”

She softens a little, turning her head to face him, her blue doe eyes glaring into his. “At that point, I had everything I wanted.” She reminisces, thinking of her short period as part of the Midnight Club. “I had friends, I had an escape, I had you.” She smiled sadly, shifting her eyes towards him. “Telling you about the baby could’ve ruined everything.”

He shares a sympathetic look with her, trying to understand the fear she had but still not being able to shake the fact that kept this from him.

“It was messed up of you to assume that of me, especially when you know me Al. I still had a right to know.” He defends hurtfully 

“You went ahead and joined a gang FP! And I had to do what was best for my baby, which yes, did mean lying to Hal because you couldn’t provide.”

His eyes flash with slight fury at that revelation, snapping his head towards her and staring her down. He turns to face completely, practically cornering her into the wall.

“So, on top of lying to me, you were gonna pass my kid off as somebody else’s?!” 

She tightened her lips, poking her tongue in cheek as she looked down in shame before meeting his eyes again. They looked lost, he was pleading with a straight explanation from her but the situation was way too complicated for that.

“I know it was wrong, but I was doing what was best for Charlie. I’ve apologised over and over for deceiving Hal but I will not apologise for being a good mother.” She states with tear filled eyes.

He relaxes his tense shoulders upon seeing her orbs fill with water, clenching his eyes in regret. He had no idea what she had been through the past four years, and he had no right to berate her over her choices that she had made.

He directed her back down onto the couch and she reluctantly followed, positioning herself next to him, remaining reserved and internally bound as she stared off blankly at the wall. He watched as a tear finally fell down her porcelain heart shaped face.

“We could’ve, made things work Al.” He softly croaked. “You didn’t have to go through all of that alone.”

“I couldn’t rely on possibilities FP, I needed certainties.” She quietly explains.

He truly takes in what she said. He understands her a little more now. She couldn’t afford to take chances or depend on what could’ve happened, she was in a dire situation.

“So I take it, Hal found out?” He wonders.

She abruptly shakes her head, her eyes remaining tightly shut. “I dumped him, because he wanted me to have an abortion, practically tried to force me.”

He chuckles in slight disgust, shaking his head shamefully. Of course Hal would do something as vile as that. “You sure do know how to pick ‘em.”

“This wasn’t easy for me you know?! And I came back here to the trailer park to tell you I was pregnant but I heard you and Gladys arguing about joining the army. I didn’t want to turn your life upside down so don’t totally demonise me. I at least wanted one of us to make it out of this shithole neighbourhood.”

From a young age, the two of them had always dreamt about escaping their derelict impoverished neighbourhood and making something of themselves, and back then Alice figured both of them being stuck there wasn’t going to do any good, one of them had to make their dreams come true.

He relaxes his jaw, glaring at her sympathetically. “I get it Alice, I do, and I appreciate you wanting me to achieve more, but I still can’t shake the feeling of you keeping this from me.”

Her lips twitch up into a regretful smile before taking his hand in hers.

“I understand. And I never wanted or meant to hurt you. I was just tired of being dependent on others and then let down, and I refused to put Charlie through that. I figured it was what was best for everyone.”

He can’t blame her for coming to that decision, and hearing her say she was tired of being let down and couldn’t risk going through it again put everything into perspective. He was an asshole back in high school, who wouldn’t even give the time of day, no wonder she did what she did. Who knows how things would have ended up.

He nods calmly before locking eyes with her once more and squeezing her hand. “I just wish I was around to raise him, you know? I wish I was there for all of it. The scans, the birth, his first words? You know, I’ve just missed so much.”

“I could tell you about it. About everything, from the moment he first kicked me to now.” She chuckles, causing him to as well.

“Okay then.” He whispers. “When he was born, what was it like?”

She lets out a deep breath, glaring up at the ceiling fan as she thinks back and reminisces to being in labour.

“I was terrified, when my waters broke, which is ironic considering the fact that I spent months preparing for that very moment.” She laughs. “It was still pretty late, in the middle of the night, so I just called an ambulance as soon as possible. It didn’t hurt at first but the second my first contraction hit was hell, I’d never felt pain like that before. The ambulance people burst through the door when they heard me screaming and took me out to the van, one of them asked about my parents I just said they were out of town.” She adds sadly, the thought of her absent parents running through her head. 

“I was alone in the delivery room, but the midwife was nice. She helped me with the contractions and coached me through everything. I was like, 25 on the pain scale, can you believe I did it all without drugs?”

“You did?” He questions, raising his brows in concern. She really was stronger than he thought.

She nods. “They said by the time I got there it was too late, so I had to everything naturally, but in the end all that pain was worth it, especially when I saw his face.” She recalls as smiles proudly. 

“He was so beautiful, he never cried, he was just so perfect. The nurse wrapped him up in a blue little blanket, and she handed him to me and I just remember thinking how real it had all become, and how something so beautiful, so precious could come out of me.”

She doesn’t notice, but FP’s eyes were beginning to tear up.

“Something inside of me just, changed the minute I held him. He became my life, my everything. He is my everything.” She adds.

“What’s he like?” FP asks interrupting her.

“He’s the sweetest little boy, but he’s shy at times. He loves nature and animals, I’ve been thinking about getting him a puppy, and reading books-“

“He can read? Already?” He wonders enthusiastically 

“No, not quite.” She laughs. “But he loves story books, I’m reading a new one to him almost every night.”

“Well, no doubt he’ll be smart, just look at his Mom.” FP says softly.

“He’s a lot like you too.” She confirmed. “He’s generous and shares all his toys with the kids at daycare, he’s a bit of chatterbox whenever he warms to somebody and besides me, food is probably his second love.”

“Yep, he’s a Jones alright.” He chuckles proudly.

The laughter between the two slowly simmers down, bringing the tense atmosphere back in full swing before FP breaks the silence.

“So, what happens now? Do I start putting him to bed? Helping him with homework?”

“We don’t need to rush into anything.” 

“I’ve already missed four years Alice.” He sighs. “I don’t wanna miss another minute. I wanna make every second count, he’s my kid.”

She nods in agreement. “I’ve still gotta tell him you’re his Dad, and I don’t know how that conversation is gonna go down.”

“Well, we can discuss that in the morning.” He slowly gets up from the couch, grabbing his duffel bag up before making his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” She asks suddenly.

“I’m gonna go find a motel for the night, just until I can get my key fixed.” He explains 

She didn’t like the thought of him staying in a strange place for the night, and she knew she was probably about to overstep but she didn’t care.

“Why don’t you just stay here? You can take the couch. It saves you money and having to stay at some sleazy roach infested room.” 

He slowly turns at the doorway, watching as he face goes soft and he smiles back, appreciating her generous offer. “Sure. Okay then.”


	12. Can I Hit it in the Morning?

The beaming sunlight shining through the window hit her tired face as she lay into the silk sheets and plump pillows below her.

Slowly fluttering her long thin lashes, she opened up her icy blue orbs, immediately glaring up at the ceiling above her.

It took a moment for her to get used to her surroundings and familiarise herself. It had been half a year since she had slept in this room, in this very bed. The very bed she shared with her murderous husband for years on end, something she tried very hard to forget.

However, the presence of FP right next to her, his safe and strong arms wrapped around her silk covered waist, put her back at peace.

It was still hard to believe that she was really with him. She and FP had finally found peace, threw away their fears and vowed to be together. She couldn’t have been happier, heck, she didn’t think she’d ever been happier.

She slowly rolled over, fixing her eyes onto his chiselled and neatly shaven face before rising from the bed, slipping out of her thin grey negligee and allowing it to fall to the floor before proceeding to the shower.

Not long after the water began to run, FP’s eyes slowly opened. Something had woken him up out of his sleep, almost as if he could sense she needed him.

Spotting her thinly veiled negligee on the floor, he began to smirk, pulling the duvet back and getting out of bed to proceed to the shower.

He pulled back the steam covered glass door, casually stepping into the space and gliding his strong hut nimble fingers around her waist, lightly pulling her back into him.

A pleasure filled smirk came across her face as she brought her hand to his neck, embracing him as he left a trail of kisses down her own as well as her shoulder.

“Well good morning to you too.” She seductively spoke, releasing a mild moan as he continued to suck on her pulse point.

He smiled against her wet porcelain skin, lightly nipping along her shoulder. “Good morning indeed.” He groaned, slowly snaking his hands around to her abdomen, allowing them to sink down towards her treasured area.

A pleasure filled smirk danced across her face before she bit down onto her lip. She tightened her grip on his neck, rolling her head back in ecstasy into his shoulder as his skilled fingers lightly brushed against her hardened nub.

“We’ve got about 20 minutes before the kids get up.” He whispered excitedly before nibbling on her earlobe. 

Her lips parted further, releasing a soft whimper as his fingers stroked her up and down. “Well we better make it count.”

She turned in his arms, resting her soft hands upon his shoulders to keep her balance as he pulled her into him, chuckling at her aroused face as he groped her left buttock.

She happily embraced him, sniggering as their foreheads touched against each other, allowing the steaming hot water to rush down over them.

This was the most action her bathroom had seen in quite sometime. She thought back to all the loveless nights she had with Hal, where she’d remain unsatisfied because of his selfishness and proceed to pleasure herself in the shower or bath, fortunately with FP, long gone were those days. She’s only been back a few weeks and she had been having more sex and experiencing more passion than she ever did in 25 years of marriage.

His lips slowly parted as he reached them towards hers, leaning down and practically shoving his tongue into her mouth. He swallowed a moan she released as their tongues battled for dominance and her nimble fingers reached into his soaked dark locks, gripping onto his hair tightly.

She could feel his arousal pushing into her thigh and subconsciously parted her already weakened legs as he smoothed his hands around her thighs, taking her by surprise and lifting her up so easily in one swift movement.

“Ungh.” She moaned as his hardened member lightly stroked against her already drenched entrance, involuntarily bucking her hips into him as her legs locked around his body.

She wasn’t usually the submissive type, but with FP, she had no problem allowing him to take full control, of her body, of her mind, there was just something so satisfyingly fulfilling about him doing so.

He rested her against the wall, mouths still confined as they swallowed each other’s breaths and sounds of pleasure, before positioning himself at her entrance and slowly entering her.

He watched in satisfaction as her head lulled back into the tile wall and her face was in pure ecstasy.

He slowly moved his pulsating cock into her, feeling her walls hug onto him. She felt so good, the feeling was almost addictive.

She bit down onto his shoulder, allowing the pleasure to run through her as she tightened around him instantly.

They continued to kiss passionately as he thrusted into her deeply, watching her breath hitch in her throat with each one and grinning at the fact that he had that much power over her, that he made her this weak.

She grinned back at him seductively, clasping her hands around his neck before feeling her climax coming.

She could see in his face that he wasn’t far behind. She watched as his face tightened, grunting as his movements increased. She rolled her hips into him, hoping to bring him to his peak at the same time as her, and just her luck, their orgasms ripped through both of them at the same time, him releasing into her and her muscles convulsing around him.

They were breathless, coming down from their highs with rising chests. He lowered her down onto the shower floor, keeping a hold of her as her legs were still weak. 

“I’ve missed you baby.” He grinned through his pants, pulling her in by the waist for one more kiss.

She happily accepted, resting her hands on his pecks and watching as the water droplets fell down. “We should her dressed.”

•••

“The Muggs called. They got a tape too.” He announced the women in the room as they casually chowed down their breakfasts.

“Ooh!” She responded cheerfully. “I’ll get over there and get interview with them for tonight’s broadcast.”

He chuckled proudly, admiring her work ethic before slowly approaching her and gripping onto her hips.

“That’s the fringe benefit of living with the sheriff.” 

“Mm hmm.” He groaned, pulling her into him.

She reached her hand up to his head, slowly pulling him into her. “I get the inside scoop before any other reporter.” She announced seductively before pulling him into an Eskimo kiss and giggling.

“I wanna bend you over this countertop, right now.” He revealed quietly into her ear, earning a slightly louder giggle from her.

“Well maybe I can come to your office during lunch and you can bend me over your desk there, over and over again.” She chuckled before he released her. The two couldn’t have been any happier in that moment.


	13. Knocked Up VII

The sounds of a giggly four year old sat upon his chest wake him from his deep slumber, which came as a surprise to him as he had always had problems with sleeping on couches. He’d toss and turn and wake up with an aching back, but he figured something about Alice’s couch must’ve been right.

His eyes fluttered open to find Charlie sat up on his chest, pulling a cheeky wide grin as he put his back hand by his mouth to tone down the giggling.

Despite supposedly being shy, the child had seemed to warm towards him, which he didn’t have any complaints about. It would make bonding just that much easier.

He smiles softly when he opens his eyes completely, wiping the crust away and rubbing them to get a clear view.

“Hey there buddy!” FP greets cheerfully with a hint of tiredness in his voice, but he didn’t care. He sits immediately, taking the giggling tot from his chest and sitting him in his lap.

He looks up at the adult in awe with his big blue eyes that were just as mesmerising as Alice’s, before smiling widely. “Did you and Mommy have a sleepover?”

He pauses, mouth falling agape and his breath hitching in his throat. “Uhm, well-“ He’s not quite sure how to answer but the interruption of Alice calling out Charlie’s name gets his attention.

She steps out of her bedroom, hair slightly wild and eyes still tired, her black silk robe tied around her tightly but still looking beautiful as ever.

She smiles proudly upon seeing FP and Charlie sat together on the couch, taking note of how perfect the two looked together, like it was meant to be.

“Mommy!” Charlie squeals happily. She beams before walking over to the two of them, noticing FP’s eyes had been fixated on her the minute she left her room.

“Are you bothering FP cheeky?” She asks Charlie, ruffling his dark hair as she does. “Let him rest baby, it’s still early.”

“No, it’s fine.” He assures her, holding his hand out slightly as she was about to take Charlie from his lap. “He’s not bothering me, far from it.”

She glares down at the two of them, her heart warming instantly to the idea of them bonding and hitting it right off. Something about the two of them just seemed right and seeing the joy in FP’s face at Charlie’s presence was an added bonus. “What do you want for breakfast honey?” 

The tot spins his head excitedly, grinning at his mother as she walks over to the kitchen to prepare his meal.

“Lucky charms!” He chirps happily, widening his smile and giggling before turning back to his father.

“Lucky charms it is!” She mimicks excitedly. As she pulled out his personalised blue breakfast bowl, along with a spoon and his cereal, FP shifted his gaze towards her, before slowly raising himself from the couch and approaching her from behind.

She could sense him behind her, in his incredibly sexy topless and unshaven glory, the very look making her go weak in the knees instantly. She cursed herself for how vulnerable she became around him, it was almost like he had her under his spell. If he were to touch her, right there and then, she knows they’d end up naked on the kitchen floor.

He rested his hand upon the counter next to her as he leaned in slightly, unintentionally blocking her left side. “So when are we gonna tel him?”

She pauses the pouring of the cereal, stammering slightly as she tucks a strand of her golden locks behind her ear and looks directly into his eyes. “Soon. Real soon. I don’t wanna rush anything FP. Timing matters here.” She explains quietly, her face practically pleading with to understand.

The two didn’t have to do or say much to know what the other was thinking or implying, they knew each other so well that it just came naturally, almost like a superpower.

He slowly nodded before he released his arm, allowing to walk past with their sons meal in hand. “Okay baby, your breakfast is ready.” She calls for Charlie, smiling as the tot skipped over to the table. She ruffled his hair as he took his seat and tucked in.

“Hey, do you mind, if I hit the shower real quick?” He asks, gesturing to the small bathroom behind him. He felt odd asking, but he didn’t want to overstep.

“Yeah, sure.” She added nonchalantly, returning her gaze back to Charlie as he ate his cereal.

He watched on absentmindedly at the two of them as he walked towards the bathroom, just taking in the happy sight of them as Alice ruffled his hair and Charlie happily sipped his juice box in hand. It filled him with warmth, knowing that in a way, he had a family now, something that he had dreamed of for as long as he could remember. The way in which his life had changed so drastically overnight really stunned him. Today was the start of a new chapter for him and he was going to take full advantage of it.

The shower was very much needed, he’d been stuck on public transport and dodgy trucks in poor weather for roughly 48 hours, and along with the bombshell of him being a father, he hadn’t had much time to himself to sit back, think and relax since he had returned.

He left the bathroom, fully dressed but with his hair still damp, his eyes landing on Alice sitting on the couch with Charlie looking up at her attentively with his innocent eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was in the midst of telling him him something, but FP couldn’t quite decipher it, even as he walked closer to them.

She turned around at the sound of him, pulling a mildly shy smile as she held her gaze on him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was about to reveal something to him, but Charlie immediately standing from the couch at the sight of of him and walking over for his attention.

The tot shyly fiddles with his little fingers as he approached his father and FP came down to his level as soon as he looked up at him with those big blue eyes. 

“Are you really my Daddy?” The four year old questioned innocently before tilting his head.

FP was stunned by the question, immediately looking to Alice for confirmation and assurance, all she did was give him a little nod. No words, no reactions, just a simple gesture to say it was okay to answer.

“Yeah, I am.” He answered nervously with a emotional filled smile on his face. “Is that okay with you?”

Charlie grinned cheerfully, baring his gap filled teeth and nodding excitedly before reaching for a hug. 

FP’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled the tot in, practically squeezing the life out of him and embracing the love from the kid. This truly was the start of something new.


	14. Knocked Up VIII

“Come on Charlie, we’re gonna be late baby!” Alice called out as she cleared the breakfast table.

The four year old raced out of his bedroom, a cheeky and exciting grin donning his face as his little backpack flops up and done on his back.

He’s filled it with all the toys and books he could fit in and was more than excited to share them all with his friends and peers at daycare.

“Okay baby, you got your backpack?” Alice asked him as he approached her.

“Yeah Mommy!”

“And you brushed your teeth?”

He flashed his pearly whites at her brightly before she giggled at his little gesture.

“Okay honey, get you shoes on.”

The tot strolled over to the shoe rack by the door, pulling his tiny boots out and noticing the front coming undone from the sole.

“Uh oh, Mommy?” He called nervously as he gestured to his foot. 

She turned around to see the little pout in his face, her eyes immediately after landing upon his ruined boot. “Oh no, what happened?” She questions examining the shoe further as she approached him.

The tot shrugged his shoulders, he honestly didn’t have an answer for the condition of his boots but hoped his mother could fix it anyway.

She pulled the shoe off his feet, eyeing the footwear closer. He’d be lucky if they lasted another week but all she could think about was how she could barely afford a new pair, keeping groceries in the table and the trailer heated alone broke her banks bag.

“Baby, you’re just gonna have to keep ‘em like this. Mommy can’t afford a new pair right now.”

“Okay.” He accepted before standing from the couch and taking his mother’s hand as they prepared to leave out the door.

She locked up the trailer before making her way down the porch with Charlie in hand.

Her attention shifted as the trailer door opposite hers flew open with FP’s slowly walking out with boxes in hand.

“Daddy!” Charlie chirped before he let go of Alice’s hand and ran over to his father. A wide grin appeared on his face as he dropped the boxes he was carrying and lowered himself to Charlie’s level, embracing him into a hug.

“Hey little man!” He greeted enthusiastically, causing Alice to smile as she watched the whole scene play out as she strolled down the porch.

“You doing some decorating?” She asks, wanting to make friendly conversation.

He looks up at her and smirks. “Something like that.” He shrugs, still holding Charlie in his embrace. “Just wiping every trace of senior out once and for all.” He revealed, earning a sympathetic smile from Alice. 

He slowly let the tot go, bringing himself back up and ruffling Charlie’s hair until the state of his boots catch his attention.

“What happened to your shoes?”

Again, Charlie just innocently shrugged.

“It’s just a little wear and tear.” Alice defended assuringly. “I just, can’t afford a new pair right now.” Now that FP was aware that Charlie was his kid, she somehow felt she was always being judge and needed to constantly defend her parenting and how she was raising him to prove to his other parent that she was more than capable of raising their son.

He caught onto her pride easily, and he didn’t blame her for it either. He understood that she always wanted to prove she was capable, prove she had control of things even when she didn’t. It wasn’t just a Southside thing, it was an Alice thing.

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and preparing to hand Alice a few $20 notes.

“No, FP! That’s not necessary, I don’t need it.” She says kindly refusing. She didn’t want to seem like a charity case or for it to appear she was begging for money.

“Alice, take it.” He says sternly with a smile as he cuts her off. “He needs shoes, and I wanna help, just like any other father would.”

She pulls an understanding smile, letting her wall of pride fall down as she accepted the cash. “I’m gonna pay my way, I refuse to let you just pick up the tab, we’re both his parents.”

“Thanks.” She says softly.

“Don’t thank me. I’m his Dad, it’s my job.” He responds with a grin before looking down at the boy.

Alice’s gaze remained on him, touched by the man he had come to be. The army had definitely changed him. He proved to be bettering himself. Maybe she was willing to let him into Charlie’s fully after all.

“Well c’mon you! We’re gonna be late for daycare.” She said gesturing to Charlie, teaching her hand out for him to take which he gladly did.

“Bye buddy!” FP called out to the little boy. He turned to his father and waved happily, putting a smile on Alice’s face. She was over the moon that the two of them had such a bond already, and she wanted to keep that going as long as possible. She missed out on so much by not having her father present, and she didn’t want the same for Charlie.

“Hey FP?!” She called, watching as he spun around and looked towards her. “Do you wanna come with us?”

He was touched, a beaming smile donning his face before speaking. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

He strolled towards the two of them, taking Charlie’s free hand in his own and they proceeded down the path, glad to be with his sort of family in that moment. He was determined to be the father figure to Charlie that he never had and that wasn’t stopping anytime soon.


	15. Knocked Up IX

With the added factor of co parenting and practically being neighbours, as the weeks went by, FP and Alice had grown much closer and developed a deeper respect and understanding for each other. 

Things between them were far different from back when they were high school. They were more mature and grown up now, and despite going separate ways, they still had an undying love for each other. Whether this love was romantic or solely platonic didn’t matter, they were part of each other’s lives now, forever. That what the bond of a child did to people.

They were currently sat in her living room, going through photo albums that Alice had stored up and packed. She figured it would be nice for him see photos of Charlie growing up.

“And this is from his first birthday party.” Alice informed him with a wide smile, reflecting back on the joyous occasion of her beautiful baby boy turning one.

He looked down at the photo in pride. A baby Charlie was sat on Alice’s lap, cake smeared all over his happy face as Alice laughed down at the tot. He looked cute as a button. It filled FP with pride and pleasure as he looked through the images, capturing everything from Charlie crawling to his first steps. He truly had always been a happy child, but as much as the photos in front of him filled him with joy, they also reminded him of how much he had missed out on.

“He’s such a good and happy kid. You did a good job with him.” FP praised, glaring back at a photo of Charles as a newborn while Alice cradled him in her arms. Despite looking entirely sleep deprived in the image, FP thought it was truly beautiful either way.

Alive grinned softly, taking out another photo of Charlie as a toddler playing with one of his interactive toys and staring down at it. “Thanks. I appreciate that, given the circumstances.” She quietly reveals, referring to doing it all alone from his birth.

His forehead puckered as his chestnut eyes flashed with a hint of despair, Alice noticing it almost instantly.

“What’s wrong?” She wonders softly, placing a hand on his limply clutched fist, forcing him to soften up a little.

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” He nonchalantly shrugs, shaking the hurt off and continuing to shift through the photos.

“FP, you can tell me.”

“I just, wish I could’ve been there for it all, you know?” He sadly confesses before focusing his attention back to the photos. “I don’t wanna dwell on the past though, or what could’ve been.” He assured her.

She nodded sympathetically, still feeling a hint of guilt as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I hear ya.”

“I’ve already missed out on enough, and I know you probably blame yourself but don’t, you were only doing what you thought was best.” He explained, assuring her that her forgiven her and let it all go. “I just want to focus on the present.”

She smiled in agreement, taking her hand softly stroking his busy knuckles as he continued to go through the photos, admiring them all and gleaming at Charlie growing up through the years before his eyes land in upon a striking photo of him and Alice from a few years ago, before Charlie was born.

“You kept this?” He rhetorically questions with a beaming smile as he admires the photo of the two of them sat by his porch, her sat in between his legs as he had his arms wrapped around her in a tight and comforting embrace. Those were truly the best days for them, everything was beyond perfect. Even though they came from troubling families, broken homes and poverty, it didn’t matter to them, because they had each other, and that was all they needed.

“Of course I did.” She stated happily, chuckling softly as she leaned in and got a better look at the photo. “We’re grown up now, leading our own lives and all, but sometimes I just want to reminisce on the good days, you know?”

He nods as his lips curl into a soft smile. “Yeah, I do.” He adds, thinking back to the simpler times he had with her, where they were all loved up and truly happy. He’d give anything to get it back.

“Why don’t you, pick up Charlie today?” She kindly suggests, hoping it would get him to smile. “Maybe take him to Pops afterwards? It will give you a better chance to get to know him better, have some quality father and son time.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

•••

FP cruised through the diner with Charlie on his shoulders after picking him up from daycare. The tot had been ecstatic upon seeing his father turn up rather than his mother like usual, immediately running into his arms when he came through the door. He’d grown an attachment to him already in the coming weeks, much to Alice and especially FP’s pleasure. It meant he had to be doing something right.

“Alright buddy, lets put you down.” He lifted the young boy off his shoulder and carefully placed him onto the floor.

As he did, Charlie gazed up at his father in awe and wide grin on his face, his sapphire blues acquired from his mother glaring back at FP. That smile, that bright and glowing smile that resembled his mother’s truly made FP melt, and he loved seeing it. Not a day would go by where it didn’t cross his mind and he’d do whatever it took to keep that smile on his sons face.

“Well look who we have here!” Pop chirped as he walked out from the kitchen, his eyes instantly landing on FP before noticing a little head below him.

“Hello Pop!” Charlie happily waved, showing off that ever so cute smile. FP lifted him in his arms before approaching the counter.

“How ya doin’ Pop?” FP greeted before placing Charlie to sit up onto the counter.

“And what would my favourite customer like?” Pop asked happily as he glared at a grinning Charlie.

“I thought I was your favourite customer.” FP said in a faux gasp. Pop chuckled before turning back to the excited four year old.

“Choccy milkshake please!” Charlie answered with his little hand raised.

“Coming right up!” Pop responded.

FP lifted him off the counter and told him to sit by in the nearest booth. He turned back around to find Pop giving him a proud grin.

“What?” FP chuckled curiously.

“It’s just, really touching seeing you two spend time together. It’s almost like you were never apart.”

FP nodded in agreement, turning his head around to look back at Charlie who had now pulled out his colouring book and started scribbling. “I never want him to feel like I’m a stranger. I’ve already missed four years, and I never wanna miss another moment.”

Pop pursed his lips out as he nodded his head in understanding. “He’s a good kid, you got lucky.”

“I sure did.” FP responded nonchalantly before walking over to the booth and sitting by Charlie’s side. He just quietly observed him for a minute.

“Daddy?” Charlie interrupted the silence as he spoke, pulling his father out of his thoughts.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Are you gonna stay forever now?” He innocently questioned, looking up at his father as curiosity donned his cute little face, waiting for an answer.

“Of course I’m gonna stick around forever.” He assures the tot. “And you know why?”

Charlie calmly shakes his head unsure of why.

“Because I love you, and your Mommy, to the moon and back.” He enthusiastically reveals, surprising himself in the process. Not by the statement itself but saying it out loud, and especially in o Charlie. It took him a while to realise and accept, but he still loved Alice, very much and that had never changed, not one bit.

He had thought of her every single day since they split up and while he was stationed out too. He’d sit calmly in his bunker or tent, wherever he was at the time, and every possible thought pertaining to her would cross his mind. From whether she graduated from high school, finally escaped her vile mother, got accepted into college, found a great man and settled down.

And now that he was back, and the final goal hadn’t been achieved yet, it had to be a sign, a sign that the very man she was supposed to be with was him, and he was going to take full advantage of her single status. He knew in his heart they belonged together, always have and always will.


	16. Knocked Up X

TW: Panic/Anxiety attack

“Grab me a beer, would ya?” Fred pleaded as he took a seat on FP’s couch. The two had been embroiled in discussions of work and the usual turbulent trials of life in general. They figured it was best to confide in each other rather than allow it all to build up.

“You see the spare room?” FP questioned proudly as he handed Fred the cold bottled beverage, gesturing towards the room with a smile upon his face before taking his seat next to Fred.

“Yeah. You renovating or something?”

FP shakes his head, removing the bottle from his lips. “Nope. It’s Charlie’s new room, for when he spends the night. Alice agreed to it, figured it would help me and Charlie bond, and make our co parent agreement more valid.” He finished with a smirk.

“Looks good.” Fred compliments, eyeing up the room once more.

“Yep. I’ve put up a few units with some scrap wood already, now I just need to get him w bed and some furniture but, money’s pretty tight.” FP explains with a slight frown before averting his gaze back to the television.

“That’s actually what I came here to talk to you about.” Fred reveals, taking FP by surprise.

“What do you mean?”

Fred lips curl into w suggestive smirk before moving towards the edge of the couch. “I’ve been speaking to my Dad and, I figured, you could take a job at the construction company.” 

FP eyebrows raise, a beaming smile of disbelief crossing his face as he slowly removes the bottle of beer from his pursed lips. “Are you serious?”

Fred nods. “You practically know all the ins and outs already, you’d just need a license and you’re good to go. Plus I know it’s hard for you finding a job since you got back.”

FP’s mouth remained agape as his eyes gleamed with gratitude and happiness. “I just- I just don’t know what to say.” He added with a soft chuckle as his eyes darted towards his best friend. He had never been shown this type of kindness before, never throughout his entire life. 

He had been struggling for weeks to make ends meet and provide for Charlie, just barely scraping by and doing what could to give him the best, so being given the chance to do so easily was a huge relief.

Fred grins, taking note of the happily astonished look on FP’s face. “You don’t have to say anything.” 

•••

He walked into Alice’s trailer, the door being unlocked thus making things easier, and found her sat at the dining table with a lit cigarette in one hand and the other running through her loose blonde curls.

She seemed a little worse for wear to him, looking more stressed than usual as she bounced her leg up and down under the table. She had been so preoccupied by whatever was going on in her head that she hadn’t even heard him come in.

"Hey, is Charlie ready?" He calmly asks, slowly approaching her at the table as he did.

She immediately snapped around in slight shock, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing it was him and not some random intruder.

"Uhm, yeah, he's in his room." Alice says anxiously with a little croak in her small voice. "Charlie?! Daddy's here!”

The tot responds immediately, letting his mother know he’s packing up his toys, making FP laugh.

Alice continues to anxiously grip her hair through her hair through her bitten finger nails, and the state of them didn’t go unnoticed by FP, it was something she only ever did when she was stressed out.

“Are you okay?” FP asks her, his voice laced with concern as he approaches her.

Her lips tremble before she clenched her tear filled eyes shut, shaking her head anxiously before revealing all to him. “No.” She cries before reaching her free hand up to her mouth, trying her hardest to control her tears, she didn’t want Charlie to see her upset. “I’ve been, put in academic probation.” She croaked out. She hated revealing it out loud, it just increased the pressure she already felt and made it more valid. “I don’t know if I can handle it, handle this.” She begins to cry frantically, her breath hitching in her throat and her sobs becoming uncontrollable before she stands from the table, briskly moving towards the middle of the living room.

FP followed after her, and was growing extremely worried, of his suspicions were correct, she was on the verge of a major panic attack.

“Wh- wha- what if I have to drop out? What if I never become a journalist?” She worries through her tears, practically screeching at this point. “All those years, all that hard work, gone to- gone to waste.” She finishes before breaking down into tears, clutching her chest as her breathing rapidly increases. His suspicions were correct.

FP immediately rushed to her side, taking a hold of her shoulders for comfort and directing her to the couch. “Al? Alice?” He calls desperately, locking eyes with her as they sit down. “Hey, it’s okay.” He assures with an encouraging smile as she glared into his soft and inviting eyes. “Look at me, I’m right here, can you breathe for me?”

He had been here before, many times, coaching her through her panic attacks and remaining supportive whenever her chaotic life as a teen became too much to handle. He knew what to do and how to handle and help her like the back of his hand.

She watches closely as he begins to mimic a breathing pattern, calm and slow inhaling and exhaling is what it involves, coaxing her to follow his lead.

Upon leaning in closer to him, taking in his scent and his comforting eyes, she feels her heart rate slowly decrease, and her breathing regulate as her chest loosens up.

She releases her clenched fist, that were gripping down onto his leather jacket, taking one last long exhale and relaxing herself immediately.

He chuckles with relief, pulling her into him as he leaned against the back of the couch. She cuddled into his side, breathing in his scent of cigarettes and mint gum. 

That familiar aroma that he wore since they were tweens immediately brought her back to better days, calmer days, peaceful days where they’d just sit back and relax in each other’s arms, blocking out their shitty parents, derelict neighbourhood and asshole Northside kids hassling then twenty four seven. FP just had that ability to make her feel like no matter what was going on, no matter how crazy it was, that she was ultimately going to be okay as long as she had him by her side.

"You always knew how to make me feel better." Alice whispered softly in appreciation.

“It’s my superpower.” He reveals proudly as his lips twitch into a soft smirk. “The one thing I’m good at.”

Alice squinted her sea blue eyes, parting her plump pillow soft lips as she lifted her head off of his chest, gazing into his cocoa brown eyes, instantly softening at the abundant innocence and care she saw within them. FP shifted his orbs in the direction of her lips, going back and forth from eyes. She was a beauty alright, he thought, as he remained completely mesmerised, and he couldn’t help the glowing feeling of love and lust that washed all over him in that moment.

Little did he know, she was feeling the exact same way, and she didn’t want it to end. That is, until the sounds of little footsteps approaching them interrupted their moment, forcing them to snap out of their mild love trance.

“Hey baby.” Alice greeted Charlie with widened eyes and exaggerated enthusiasm before nervously clearing her throat. “Ready for your dad?"

The four year old nodded excitedly before making a beeline towards his rucksack in the corner which he had filled with not only clothes, but plenty of toys for he and his father to play with and enjoy as well.

“That’s a lot of toys there buddy.” FP mentions as he stands from the couch. He takes Charlie by the hand and heads towards the door. 

“Can we play with them in my new bedroom?” The tot begged, grinning his little gap toothed smile up at his father, also putting a smile on FP’s face. “Of course we can, but after your dinner.”

“Can you give Mommy a kiss goodbye first?” Alice spoke as she opened up her arms.

Charlie didn’t need to be asked twice, he ran into his mothers embrace, giggling as Alice smothered him in kisses and squealed before letting him go off.

“Be good for your Dad, okay?”

“I’m always a good boy Mommy!” Charlie chirped before looking up at his father.

FP opened up the front door, and lead Charlie to the porch. “Go ahead bud.” He said before turning his head towards Alice, who seemed a little more eased now.

“Try not to let it all get to you. You’ll be okay, I know it. You’re amazing Al.” He says to her, giving her as much encouragement as possible. “And if you ever need anything, just come to me or call me, I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

She calmly nods as her lips curl into a soft smirk. “Thank you, FP. I appreciate it.”


	17. Knocked Up XI

Having FP around and present in Charlie’s life proved to not only be practical but fulfilling too, not only because Charlie was getting f to know his father and enjoying spending f time with him, but with her parenting schedule now essentially sliced in half, she could spend some time focusing on herself and doing all the things she couldn’t with a four year old to take care of all on her own.

Calming bubble baths were just one of the ways in which she liked to unwind, and with a stressful semester soon coming to an end, she was taking full advantage of the peace and quiet, until the phone in the living room began to ring.

Releasing a frustrated sigh as she lifted her head off the edge of the tub, she clutched the metal rails for support and pulled herself out of the bubble filled water. Grabbing her blue silk robe off of the door, she slid her droplet covered arms through and placed it on, pulling her soaked hair out of the collar and tying it around her waist.

She wasn’t exactly popular in town, so regular phone calls weren’t expected, the only time they were, they were important.

“Hello?” She greeted softly into the device as she held it to her ear.

As she clutched on to her robe tie and listened intently to the speaker on the other line, a mildly hyperactive Charlie came barrelling through the front door and into the living room, circling his way around the dinner table before FP followed soon after.

“Mommy!” The little boy chirped louder then usual with a cheeky grin on his face. He rushed over to her with arms wide open and tightly wrapped them around her legs.

“Hi baby.” She greeted in whisper as she ran her hands through his hair. 

“Buddy, Mommy’s on the phone, okay?” FP quietly reminded him as he crouched down to the four year olds level, beginning to slowly pull him away so he wouldn’t disturb her. “So we gotta be quiet.”

The tot slouched a little in mild embarrassment, pouting his lip out as he averted his gaze to the ground. “Sorry.” He mumbled out.

“It’s okay.” She spoke in a low voice before turning around to focus on the phone. “And that’s 100% accurate?”

The uncertainty in Alice’s question caught FP’s attention instantly. He listened intently as he left Charlie sat at the table and carefully approached her.

“Okay. Thank you.” Alice finished in her soft and meek voice, sounding a little breathless as she placed the phone down onto the hook.

“Who was that?” FP wondered as he approached her. Coming face to face with her finally since he had walked through her front door, the look of uncertainty that graced her beautiful face had already reeled him in.

“It was my advisor.” Alice answered softly. “They said I have enough credits to graduate.” 

“What?” FP responded with a glimmer of a excitement in his chestnut brown orbs as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m graduating.” Alice gasped in disbelief as her lips curled into a wide grin and her eyes began to glisten with tears of joy. “I’m actually gonna graduate.” She repeated once more in a state of high emotion.

Before she knew it, FP was pulling her tightly into his chest and clasping his arms around her as he lifted her off the ground and gleefully spun her around in the spot, overly ecstatic for her and practically cheering.

She clutched her arms around his neck and happily embraced it, not caring about the unexpected reaction from him. All that ran through her mind was the fact that everything she worked hard for and sacrificed over the past four years was worth it.

Their celebration, cheers and laughter slowly subsided as they slowed themselves down, still feeling a sense of victory and triumph either way as FP placed her back on the ground.

Alice gazed up at his softened face through her long lashes, a wave of warmth and what she denied as complete lust surging through her as she fixated her eyes on his mesmerising chocolate brown eyes and inviting smile, still holding onto his broadened shoulders.

FP got lost in her deep sapphire blues, just like he always had, ever since they were teens. It almost felt like the time hasn’t passed. He couldn’t help but acknowledge her wet rising and exposed chest in her robe as his grip remained on her small frame. “I’m really happy for you. You deserve it, you deserve everything.” He finally croaked tenderly without taking his eyes off of her.

FP tenderly brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and tracing his fingers over her rosy red cheek as she gulped before feeling a tug on his jacket.

“Can we go to the park now?” Charlie innocently asked, looking up at his no longer distracted parents as they immediately separated themselves upon hearing his voice.

“Y-yeah, of course.” FP stammered breathlessly, taking his calloused hands and running them through his hair. “You wanna bring your soccer ball?”

Little Charlie didn’t need to be asked twice. He nodded enthusiastically before running off to his bedroom, returning soon after with the ball in hand.

“Mommy, you come too!” Charlie pleaded as he took a hold of her hand.

“Well I don’t know baby, today was about you and Daddy having the day to yourselves.” Alice reminded the toddler as she ran her hands through his hair.

“I don’t mind sharing.” FP interrupted. He didn’t want to make it obvious but he really wanted her to come with them.

Alice’s focus shifted towards FP, who was still smiling softly in her direction. Initially she didn’t want to intrude on their day, but if it’s what the two of them wanted then so be it.

“Okay, I guess I’ll get dressed then.”


	18. Knocked Up XII

"Higher Daddy!" A giggling Charles pleaded as FP pushed him on the swings as high as he could with all his might.

"You go any higher, you're gonna be up in the clouds, bud!" FP jested, despite still trying to get the boy as high as possible just to keep that adorable smile on his face.

Alice sat in the swing next to them, smiling delicately at the two, Charlies full hearted giggles of excitement warming her heart, and still having butterflies in the pit of her gut at the feeling of subconciously holding FP's hand on the way. 

It was moments like this that made her realise she made the right moment telling FP about Charles when she did. All the moments they could've had together, living as a normal functioning family. He may have missed out on quite a bit but it was the future they had to look forward to, and appreciating these moments, making it all the worth while, was key.

"Be careful." Alice warned softly as her protective instinct kicked in upon seeing FP push Charlie a little to high for her liking.

The sounds of the neighbourhood ice cream van pulling up across the street snatched Charlie's attention away instantly.

He dragged his feet along the ground as he came down, trying to slow the speed of the swing so he could hop off.

"Can I get an ice cream Mommy?!" The tot pleaded with a twinkle in his eye as he jumped up and down in front of his mother. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Sorry sweetie, Mommy left her purse at home" Alice informed him, feeling a little guilty as his little face began to pout.

“Don’t worry about it.” FP chirped as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, watching Charles’ little face gleam with delight as FP handed him a dollar, right before rushing off to the van.

FP watched on blissfully as Charlie approached the van, taking the now free space on the swing set next to Alice and gripping onto the handles.

“He reminds me of you.” Alice chuckled with her focus still on Charles. “He thinks the world of you, you know.”

“He does for you too, you’re his world, you have been, since he was born.” FP tenderly assured her, watching as Alice sway back and forth.

A feeling of guilt and mild pain hit her in that moment, suddenly being reminded of how she had kept Charles existence from FP for so many years. It still plagued her to this day and if she had to list one regret in life that would be it. “I’m sorry-“

“Alice, don’t.” FP calmly shushed her in a soft tone. “We’ve been through this, I forgive you.”

“I know. It’s just, seeing you two, you’re like two peas in a pod, I can’t help but feel guilty every now and then, but I’m so happy you’re in here now.”

The two shared a soft look of admiration and understanding with each other as they calmly took in the moment and atmosphere around them, just focusing on each other before impulsively grasping hands, still gazing into each other’s eyes as their hearts fluttered for upon sharing the intimate moment that hadn’t been shared in nearly five years.

•••

“He was totally tuckered out.” FP mentioned as he returned from Charles’ room after putting him down for bed, he had exhausted himself completely after running around the park for most of the afternoon, so Alice figured it was best to put him to bed early.

“I can imagine.”. Alice laughed softly as she curled up into the sofa and closed her book. ”Between the climbing frame, the sugar and soccer and tag games.”

He chuckles. “Yeah-“ He adds, leaning back into the couch right next to Alice. “Kid sure has a lot of energy.”

Alice laughs lightly as she crosses her legs. “He was just excited to spend the day with his Daddy, that’s all.”

“We should do this more often then.” FP suggested as he gazed into her ocean blue eyes as the moonlight outside shone directly onto them, making them sparkle right there. 

“Yeah, we should.” Alice quietly croaked as her eyes fell to his lips, followed by his rising chest in his tight fitted grey shirt.

FP parted his narrow lips as he blinked her way, holding an innocent gaze on her soft face as he quietly read her, the tension between them becoming that more obvious as their foreheads unconciously began to meet, and before they knew it, the two were kissing deeply, finally acting on the feelings that had returned since high school and been desperate to burst out since they had met again, and it felt right, absolutely totally right.


	19. Tattoos

Tangled up together in FP’s cotton sheets after cheekily cutting class for some afternoon delight, taking in the beaming sun as it shone down on them, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked post intercourse, with her glowing skin and her curly golden locks spread out over the pillow. She was an absolute vision. 

“Your legs are so sexy.” FP spoke in a hoarse voice as his hands smoothed over her thighs.

She cocks her head, pursing her lips before biting down on them in delight. “Oh yeah?”

He nods with a wide grin. “You think any more about where you’re gonna get your Serpent tattoo?” He asked her as he traced his fingers along her thigh, teasing her every now and then as he moved closer and closer towards the area in between. As she fiddled with the duvet cover in her hand, she slowly shook her head.

“No. Not really.” Alice admitted quietly before turning on her side and locking eyes with him. “But, you may have just given me an idea.” She adds, baring her pearly white teeth seductively as she arched her brows at him.

•••

The two strolled hand in hand down the quiet and derelict night time streets of the Southside, slowly approaching the the bright red neon tattoo parlour sign up ahead just at the end of the block. Next to the Wyrm, it was a second home for younger serpents and southsiders alike. It offered a chill yet aesthetically pleasing rough and grungy atmosphere that had Southsiders feeling they truly belonged.

"Viper!" FP called out to the young tattoo artist as he and Alice walked into the dark neon lit room.

The sandy blonde haired, tattooed and pierced man tilted his head up at the sound of the parlour's bells ringing and his name being called.

"Long time no see FP." Viper happily greeted, coming around the counter and making his way towards the two lovebirds. "How are the Southside Prince and Princess?"

Alice giggled at Viper's references as she leaned into FP's shoulders. "Those titles will feel more real once we get our ink."

"So you're ready for badges of honour?"

"You know it." FP answered with an excitement filled smirk.

The young couple followed Viper hand in hand into the back room where the tattoos appointments were conducted. Of course being Serpents, there were only a few variations of snake like tattoos they had to choose from to have permantely inked onto their bodies, ranging from the more common one, a small simple delicate snake in the shape of an S, which a lot of the serpent girls opted for or the bold and black more stern S shaped snake that was commonly donned by the men.

And of course, there was the final design, the one that stood out from the rest.

"So who's up first?" Viper questioned as he prepared the equipment. 

•••

“So are you finally gonna tell me where you got it?” FP questioned Alice, sat down at the edge of the bed, pulling her by the waist in between his legs.

She glared down at him with a beaming smile, sliding her manicured fingers around his neck and trailing them through his gelled back raven locks. "Somewhere, only you would ever see it." She teased in a sultry voice, before lifting her leg over his and seating herself comfortably on his lap, slowly grinding herself along his manhood.

Taking the edge of her skirt, she carefully rolled her skirt up to her hip, revealing a freshly inked serpent tattoo down the side of her thigh. 

Biting down on her lip, she glanced at him once more, curling her lips into a smirk as she watched his face gleam with lust.

FP's eyes locked onto the reptile gracing her thigh, teasingly running his fingers along the artwork, admiring how undoubtedly sexy it looked on her, and it was turning him on in ways beyond belief.

"You like?" Alice questioned in a sultry tone, gliding her nails down his open chest where the very same tattoo was placed, feeling the heat beneath his pale skin rushing through him.

"Love." He breathed out, lust lacing his tone, before flipping her over onto the her back, smiling at the sounds of her giggles before delving in for a passion filled kiss.


	20. Raising Babies I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a fun idea I came up with and began writing a few months back. I initially took a break but I've now returned to it and can't wait to complete it. This is set in the No More Mistakes universe (Check it out of you haven't already).

“Everyone silence, NOW!” Mr Drew bellowed as he entered the rowdy class, watching his pupils sit up with straight backs and focus sharply towards the bored upon first sight of him.

Alice and Hermione ended their conversation instantly and FP and Fred immediately brought their attention to the front.

He circled the area of the desk, pulling out multiple trays of eggs and stacking them on top, forcing the entire class into a state of bewilderment as he did.

“Welp! It finally happened, Douchebag Drew lost his mind.” FP jokingly whispered, causing Alice, Fred and Hermione to snicker.

“Something you want to share with the class, Forsythe?” Mr Drew questioned.

FP’s eyes widened in shock as his mouth fell slightly agape. How the hell did he hear that from all the way out front?

“N- no, Mr Drew.” He stammered, fiddling with his pencil before placing it on his desk.

“As part of our new curriculum, it is required for all senior Social studies and Health classes to follow through with a parenting assignment.”

The sighs and unimpressed groans from the students could be heard from the entire corridor. Not one person was interested in this in the slightest.

“You will be paired up, and the two of you will become parents to a brand new baby.” He said with a smug smile as he gestured towards the eggs. “And yes, I will be making the pairs.”

“If he pairs me with Hiram, I’ll kill him.” Hermione feared, seeing as their names were next to each other’s on the school register.

“Do I really, have to do this?” Alice said sassily as she tilted her head. Surely the very fact that she already had a 8 month old baby at home excused her from engaging in this assignment.

“And me.” FP added. “We’ve already got a kid, it’s not like we need parenting experience.”

A displeasing groan escaped Mr Drew’s narrow lips, followed by a deep but croak like sigh before shifting his beady dark coloured eyes over to the adamant but fierce pair.

“Mr Jones, Miss Smith.” He began in a condescending manor before strolling towards their desks in the back. “Your personal circumstances have absolutely nothing to do with me and my teaching.” He spat sharply, domineering over the pair with a raised brow. “My job is to apply to the curriculum without hassle. You WILL, be doing this assignment. No ifs, ands, or buts.”

“At least you’re used to this.” Fred mumbled with an added giggle, earning a fury filled glance from Alice to his left and a sharp kick to the back of his heel from FP who sat behind. 

“Abigail and Carl. You will become parents to egg number one.” Mr Drew began as he retrieved white eggs, one by one out of the box on his desk.

“Adeline and Dilton. Egg number two.”

“Alice, and.......”

Just like that, the idea of having to take care of an extra child for the week didn’t seem so bad for Alice. Fortunately, there happened to be a lack of boys in their social studies class who’s names began with an A, B, C, D or E, and with Mr Drew creating pairs based off of the register order of girls and boys, it meant that FP was going to be Alice’s partner, meaning the two could hack of the assignment completely and just write about what the two had been doing for the past eight months, or so she thought.

“Fred.” Mr Drew declared with a smug smirk, looking directly at the shell shocked blonde. It became clear in that moment he made a complete 180 on the register with pairings to avoid placing her with FP and make things difficult for the two of them on purpose. It was that very behaviour that earned him the nickname Douchebag Drew to begin with.

“Wait, what?!” Alice bellowed immediately, her pink glossed lips slowly parting as she processed and questioned the revelation. 

“You two will become the proud parents of egg number three.” He finished with a cocky smirk before returning to the register.

And with FP’s name following after Alice, and having yet to be paired up, and no other girls in class having a name that started with G, FP’s partner was no other than-

“FP, you’ll be paired with Hermione.” Mr Drew revealed with a questionable smug tone before releasing a light chuckle. The groans and looks of irritation and confusion between the four teens proving to give him much pleasure.

Never one to let a moment pass by without a little light hearted-ness and comedic relief, Fred finally spoke up as he turned and glared directly at Alice.

“Well, this is awkward.”

It was going to be an interesting week indeed.


	21. Knocked Up XIII

The warming glow of the beaming sunrise shone down through Alice's bedroom room, forcing her natural body clock to awaken and her diamond blue eyes to flutter open.

The events of the prior night hadn't left her mind, and she was reminded of just how fulfilling and worth it it all was as she cocked her head to the side to see a sparked out FP laying next to her, with his arm keeping a firm and protective hold of her as the sunlight outside reflected onto the two of them, allowing his bare chest and pecks to glisten before her.

It brought a smile to her face as she began to reminisce on the many nights they had shared together in high school, only to wake up in the same comfortable position she currently found herself in, wrapped up tightly and safely in his arms and making her feel like she was the only girl in the world. 

So she enjoyed it, the moment of bliss she had desperatley missed, closing her eyes shut and listening to the tranquil sounds of the chirping birds outside as she stroked her soft fingers tenderly down his chest.

"I've missed you doing that." FP sexily gurmbled in a tired voice, startling her and causing her to giggle in embarrassment.

"You have?" She sultrily pondered, biting down on her lip.

"Mmhmm." He nodded, running his hand through her silky golden locks. "Most nights serving, all I'd think about was you, how we'd just lay here, and shut the world out till it all went away, and nothing else mattered."

"We should get up." Alice whispered against his chest before planting a soft smooch at the top of his right peck, and beginning to rise up. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay like this forever, but the four year old down the hall required their attention.

"Do we though?" FP chuckled in a low grumble, taking a hold of her arms and slowly pulling her down onto the bed, trailing kisses down the nape of her neck, grinning against her warm skin as his hands glided around her waist.

She giggled at his affection as she tied her robe around her waist, writhing around as he laid kisses on her body. "Charlie, will be getting up soon." She added as she finally stood up. "He'll want those pancakes I promised him." 

"Guess you're right." He agreed, sitting up and throwing the silk duvet over to the other side. "You'd hate to see a Jones man go hungry."

...

The tasty and pleasuring smell of Alice’s freshly flipped chocolate chip pancakes wafted through the room as FP and Charlie remained quietly sat at the dining room table.

"What's your favourite pancakes?" An excited Charlie asked his father with a beaming as he swung his legs between the dining chair.

"Chocolate chip of course.” FP exaggerated for the entertainment of the young boy, earning a cute glare from Alice.

As she watched the father and son duo bond so effortlessly, as if they had been in each other’s lives for as long as Charles had lived, thoughts of could’ve been began to plague her, but the joint thoughts of what could be overshadowed, especially given her and FP’s recent development. 

All she had ever wanted from a young age was the perfect family, husband, kids, a place to call their own, the stereotypical suburban picture, and the image of Charlie and FP sat at the table, bringing a smile to her face, made her realise that that dream was practically in arms reach, all she had to do was grab it by any means.

Seeing Alice stood there in deep thought prompted FP to rise from the table, strolling over to her at the stove and sliding his hand around her waist from behind, startling her slightly but she calmed down and twitched her lips into a welcoming smile the minute she saw his face. 

"I know it's still, early days between us, so we don't have to tell Charlie anything just yet-"

"No, we do.” She corrects him sternly, her eyes giving off the fact that she was certain about it as they bore into his own. “I want to."

FP sighed patiently in understanding and relief, taking his firm hand and resting it into her small shoulder in comfort. “Are you sure?”

A simple nod was all she needed to give him. “I’ve made too many mistakes in my lifetime. This is the one thing I can control.” 

Years of constantly making the wrong choices and never being sure of anything had lead to this moment. Loving FP and wanting the perfect family with him was the one thing she had always been sure of, and she wasn’t going to screw it up now.


	22. Knocked Up XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last instalment of Knocked Up

One year later

Alice stood in the middle of the half empty newly refurbished kitchen, carefully pulling China dining ware and cutlery out of the storage and cardboard boxes that surrounded her and placing them perfectly into their new designated positions.

It’s amazing just what can happen in a year, especially for two people who had slowly fallen back in love with each other after a significant amount of time apart. 

FP and Alice, despite all their trials, tribulations and mishaps over the years, were completely solid, happily in love and devoted to each other and their little family, and there was no better way to commemorate that than finding the perfect suburban home and settling down.

A 3 bedroom bungalow between the North and Southside of town, fit with a large backyard and pleasant front appearence that even came with a pickett fence. The very type of house she and FP could only wish to live in when they were still young and full of dreams, and now that dream was a picture perfect reality.

As Alice was distracted with her unpacking, FP took the opportunity to approach her from behind, giving her a more than pleasant surprise as he tenderly glide his hands around her small waist and rested his head firmly against her shoulder, tilting his head to the side and laying kisses up and down her neck, eliciting a light giggle from her.

"Come take a break." He seductively suggested with a light hearted groan, smiling against her neck as his grip around her waist became more secure.

"Not the type of break you have in mind." She smirked as she turned to face him, meeting his lust and glee filled eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Was it that obvious?"

Alice nodded. "It's written all over your face, but I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

Curiousity graced FP's features when the words fell out of her mouth. "Yeah? What?"

"Well I-"

Their conversation was put on a halt when the sounds of rhymatic bed springs in the next room got their attention. 

They followed the sound into the small box room at the end of the hall, opening the door to find a very excited Charlie jumping up and down on the bed.

“Woah there buddy!” FP cautioned playfully as he caught the young boy in the air and held him on his hip. “Be careful now. I know you’re excited about having a new room but you don’t wanna hurt yourself do you?”

Charles bowed his little head as a look of regret donned his cute features. “No.” He answered as he shook his head left to right while Alice ruffled his hair.

“Honey, why don’t you go and wash up for lunch okay?” Alice requested of him.

The little boy complied, scurrying off to the bathroom with his proud parents laughing at his adorable ways.

“What’s up babe?” FP prompted softly as he rubbed her frail shoulder and forearm up and down in comforting motion. The look of uncertainty and dread that briefly flashed across her face not going unnoticed by him. It had taken a lot for the two to build up trust and a strong bond again, and the thought of Alice feeling she couldn’t exercise that made him feel slightly insecure as he stared down at her softened face.

Twitching her lips into tight smile, Alice finally took a deep sigh, preparing to tell him what was on her mind. “I’m-“

“Mommy, what’s this?” They hear Charles’ little voice speak as he approaches the two of them. They look down to find the young boy waving a white stick around in his right hand and holding it up to his father.

Collective surprise was felt between the two of them as their widened eyes remained fixed on the questioning tot. Alice’s already parted mouth fell dry as FP accepted the white stick, shifting his bewilderment filled gaze up and and down between Alice’s face and the pregnancy test.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you. We’re pregnant, again.” She faltered with a mild chuckle, awaiting the possible unpleasant or indifferent reaction.

“I know the timings a little off, with us only just moving and everything and it’s a unexpected but-“

Before she could finish, FP had cupped the sides of her face, and pulled her into an ecstatic and passion filled kiss, finishing it off with two adorable pecks to her lips before staring at her in a loving gaze.

She was relieved, but also puzzled by the excited reaction, assuming he would take it negatively, but he seemed to be over the moon.

“You’re not mad?” Alice asked in a loving gasp catching her breath, as he held her face in his soft hands. “Even though it’s unexpected?” They never did have the best record for planned pregnancies.

“Baby, no.” FP assured her gushingly, gently stroking the sides of her cheek with the edge of his thumb. “Of course not. This couldn’t be better news. If anybody knows how to handle surprise babies it’s us.” He added with a laugh, watching her face glimmer in a chuckle also. “I’m just so happy we’re expanding our little family.” He declared softly in awe, carefully lowering his hand towards her stomach and feeling warmth rush through him as her hand rested on top of his.

“You’re having a baby?” Charles adorably interjected with a beaming smile. The two had forgotten he was present for a second. 

“We sure are! You’re gonna get a little brother or sister to play with.” Alice excitedly confirmed to him as FP picked up the young boy and placed him on his hip.

“I want a brother!” Charles chirped with a gleaming smile, darting his innocent eyes back and forth between his parents, watching Alice laugh at his adorable plea.

“Well I don’t care what we have.” FP maintained in his ever so husky voice that still rendered Alice weak in the knees to this very day, but not as much as him pulling her closer into his chest by her waist, which he also proceeded to do. “We’ve got the family we’ve always wanted now. That’s all that matters.” He concluded with a heart felt smile, holding his love filled gaze onto her innocent face as she rested her nimble hands onto his chest and stared up at him with her piercing sapphire orbs. 

“I love you, so much.” He proudly expressed, laying a cute kiss on her puckered forehead 

“I love you too.” Alice declared in astonishment, kissing his chest briefly before locking eyes with him once more. 

5 years ago, a moment like this moment only existed in Alice Smith’s wildest dreams, but now it was a reality, and she looked forward to living out her much awaited happily ever after with the love of her life, their beautiful little boy and their upcoming arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, there you have it, another story complete. It’s always a bittersweet feeling when an author ends a story journey, but regardless, I couldn’t be any happier over the work I’ve done on this short fanfic. Thank you to everyone who has followed, read, commented, reviewed, voted up and kudosed this story over the past 9 months, words can’t express how grateful I am because I truly love sharing my work with you all and seeing how happy it makes you. Keep a look out for my upcoming updates and please continue to support my work in every way possible, it’s been a pleasure. 
> 
> Kyira x


End file.
